A certain Scientific Railgun: Blaze editions
by Cartoon64 Vs Anime360
Summary: What would happen if my OC and a couple of other character he knows from different worlds enter Academy City where they help the most unluckiest guy in the world deal with Magic and Science conflicted. This is a timeline revised and retelling of the Poltergeist Arc. Couples MisakaxToumaxHarem and more( Not telling due to spoilers
1. Prologue

**Sorry for deleting the story, it had **

* * *

Academy City, A place where people, go to several schools from kindergarten to universe level, but unlike any other town some scientist will research about psychic power, and high technology. It the most advance city in the world. In state, Academy City structure of 23 districts, called School districts

The total population is about 2.3 million people, 80% of them were students and were living in city dorms, through the entire student population, about 60% of them have ability; called esper: It a term referring to a person who admits Aim fields.

AIM fields are Phenomenon where an Esper involuntarily produces an invisible energy field around the esper, all esper emit AIM, which is unique to Esper Powers

All those who are esper have to enroll into the program called the Power Curriculum Program, after that then they will have to do a system scan, which determines what power level of an esper , it been done once a year. In Academy City, esper are rank by levels 0-5, the most highest rank are level, 5 there are seven level 5 esper in the city, the lowest rank is Level 0 about 60% of the student were level 0. Despite having only 0-5 Levels an esper can reach, scientist and groups would do nasty experience to force a Level 5 to become an unstoppable Level 6.

However with all the esper abilities, little do the people know the part of the Academy City was most related to magic? Magicians are people who trained to use magic, they normally do magic secretly than in public, Esper only concentrated in Academy City, aren't aware of existent of magic user, and they even think that esper mistook magicians as a power user.

However there was one esper that knows the magic side of Academy City, a 16 year old teen name Touma Kamijou, A level 0 esper, and a first year high school student, despite being a level 0, he has a special power that was not magic or sciences. Touma possesses the mysterious power called "Imagine Breaker", he is capable of negating all forms of Esper, Magic powers and other divine abilities, this also includes his own luck, which labels him the most misfortune person in Academy City.

It all started when Touma meet a girl wearing a white nuns habit name Index, who's a magician who possesses 103,000 magic books in her head, Touma has to deal with two magician name Stiyl Magnus and Kanzaki Kaori who wanted to kidnapped Index so they could erase her memory to save her to live, but Touma saved her, but to pay the price Touma lost his memory to save Index

Between Magic and science and even the darkness of Academy City the story begins

In the street a spiky haired, 16 year boy was running through the crowd bumping into people around him. But ignored it as he had, his cell phone near his ear, he could only hear static and a sound of a laser being fired.

In the morning, Kamijou Touma woke up from the bathroom , since his bed was taken by Index his roommate, as he change and brush his teeth, he went to the living room, and was about to greet her good morning but to his surprise, she wasn't in his bed,

Touma started looking around for the white nun , until he got a cell phone call from Stiyl, on the other ended, from the sound of the voice and gun fire it indicate that Index was with Stiyl, and the two were in trouble

Without warning Touma ran out the door, as he was running he listen as Stiyl give him directions to where he was, and told him that he fighting a magician who was firing blue energy at resident down below.

* * *

Back at the present Touma ran inside an ally despite having the risk to find thugs that he escape in the past, but that didn't matter as continued running, as he come up to a corner, he bumped into a girl with a small, white flower on her back hair.

"Ow, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there" Touma said, as he held up his hand, which the girl nicely offered to pull her up.

" It okay," She softly said, looking at the boy who helped her up "It was my fault for not paying attenti-",she was interrupted by a sound of an explosion far away, the girl actually jumped in fear, curios about what happened

"What was that?" Touma already left, leaving her alone, she mumbled something before her phone started to ring, she quickly picked up "hello, Uiharu? Look some weirdos started hitting on me...What? I was just minding my own-"

"Oi," the girl cringed as she slowly turned to find a bunch of guys in ragged clothes "Stop running already!" "Shit!" She cursed as she started running, still holding her phone near her ear, "Would you just hurry it up, will yah!"she shouted on the phone. After she hung up, she started focusing on running from the thugs.

Her name was Saten Ruiko; she was a Level 0 just like Touma, unfortunately she has no power what so ever, but she's good at athletic and mentally problems, and work hard in school to at least become a Level 2

Saten did a sharp left, ran pass two girls talking, however, she didn't look where she was going and tripped over a pebble landing flat on her face, she struggled to get up hoping to outrun the guys that are after her, but she was lucked out as the gang of men, stopped

"See, what happened?" A man with black glasses and a green hat said as the come closer to her "You tripped, because you were in a rush,"

Before Saten could say anything, a small girl, age 13 with short black hair, and golden-brown eyes appear in front of her, she had a headband made out of artificial flower, another girl age 13, with auburn hair tied into curly pigtail she wore her school uniform, and show the thugs her green arm band

"This is Judgment," The Pigtail girl said, "you're under arrest for sexual harassment!"

"Where did she come?" One man asked the other

"She's a teleporter," Another man said in fright want not to become arrested, one man smirked "

You may be an esper, but we've still got you outnumbered" The rest started to agree.

The pig tail, hair girl name Kuroko just scoffed flicking her hair, "My goodness, you should know-" "

I finally found you guys" Kuroko cringe by the voice, behind the thugs was a brown, chestnut brown hair girl 14 years of age, she was carrying her bag with a small green frog on the strap of her bag, she walked in the middle not paying attention.

"Good grief, you guys take your time" She sighs ignoring the thugs "what are you doing in a place like this? "

The man started to surround her, "Eh? You can't just waltz out here expecting us to ignore you," she started to notice the thugs getting ready to beat her, cracking his knuckles.

The girl didn't say anything as her head started to spark blue electricity in her head before letting out small amounts of electricity from her body, shocking the guys out unconscious, leaving the three girls dumbfounded.

"Well come on lets hurry before the stores close " The girl known as Misaka, Mikoto, the 3rd level 5 Electromaster in Academy City, it wasn't a smart idea to get in her bad side, even her friends Kuroko, Saten and a small girl name Uiharu who was also from judgement were scared of sometimes

"By the way, who were those guys?" Misaka asked as Kuroko sighs in defeat

"Couldn't of you have asked that before shocking them, sissy?" Misaka just looked at her and Saten and Uiharu and only gave a shrug.

* * *

Meanwhile Touma had avoided some of the people and headed to an abandon building that was supposed to be demolished, according to Stiyl, the magician knows as Paul, Laber was the one causing havoc throughout the city.

Touma headed up the building, avoiding green beams coming after him, until he got to the top, to find three people, young girl in white robes for a church name Index frighten in fear, beside her was an injured man in a black robe and red hair, he was leaning on the wall unconscious .The last one had a green T shirt with blue jeans aiming a bow gun at the two.

"Index!" The girl turned to see the spiky hair boy coming from upstairs, however the man notice this as he aimed the bow at Touma.

"Touma, look out!" Index shouted, but it was too late as the man fired the same green laser at him, however the only thing he did was thrust his right hand, causing the side of the building to explode

No one notice this excepted for a black dog with a demon tail, and orange stripes on his back. "Hm, what going on inside, are there going to destroy it now?" he thought to himself as out of curiosity he was heading into the abandon building.

Back inside almost half of the building was out, but Touma was in the same spot, his right hand out in front, glaring at the magician who shot it.

"Oh, so this is the legendary, Imagine breaker, that beat Vento," The men know as Paul, said with a slight grin making Touma have the urge to punch him.

"Why, why the hell are, doing this?" he shouted at him

"an Esper like you wouldn't understand" Paul barked as he aim his bow gun at him and fire another beam Touma raise his right hand but to his surprise the laser made a couple of sharp turns before hitting him in the abdomen.

"Touma!" Index cried in shock as Touma standing up hold his left side in pain "B-b-but how?"

"Simple, I can control where the laser can go," Paul said with a smirk "Not only that, my lasers will hunt down their target no matter how far there are"

"But why are you hurting innocent people, what did they do to you?" Touma yelled at him, despite getting hit, he still wanted to break that smile off his face.

"You esper," Paul mumbled "those damn scientists, killed my brother, I won't forgive them for what they have done to him! They did some messed up experiments when they found out he was a magician! I want to kill all the Esper!"

There was an awkward silent as Touma fist clench in anger "Cut that crap, so you think you can get revenge for people who don't even know about this experiment, I understand that the scientist done to your brother, but that doesn't mean you could hurt other people!"

"Shut the hell up!" Paul snapped, ready to fire at Touma "My brother was an innocent bystander want to live in Academy City, but was caught by these bastard Esper, I WON"T FORGIVE ACADEMY CITY FOR ALL, THE HELL THEY DID!"

"So, you stuck by your words, no point in convincing you" Touma said, getting into his fighting stance "I'll just have to shatter that fuck up illusi-"

"Oi, what the hell is going on here?" Everyone turned in confuse as a black dog with orange stripes on his back, walked up stairs "Why are you idiots doing in an abandon building,"

Touma and Index couldn't believe their eyes as a talking talk, walking on it's hind leg they experience Golems, Angels, and even dragons, but no such thing as a talking dog.

"A great more interruption" Paul said, pointing it at the dog that wasn't phased by the action "Look here mutt, you have one chance to escape out of here, or I'll kill you right on the spot!"

However the dog wasn't intimidated by his threat "Why would I escape when two religious people and high school student injured?"He went in front of Touma "From the looks of this you must be the one causing the explosion in the city"

"What if I am," Paul hissed with a grin "What are you gonna, bark until I surrender"

Blaze smirked making the men look confuse "If you want I can kill you by bring the whole place down" this got everyone surprise Touma wanted to say something but was interrupted by Paul's laughing hysterical.

Really, you're going to bring the building down?" He laughed at his warning, he had to hold his stomach, "Is this some kind of joke, how can a pathetic mutt like you defeat me, not even this guy couldn't even land a hit on me," Paul points to Stiyl, who was still unconscious

"I'm willing to try, but I'm not backing down, " he said boldly, as Paul grinned evilly as Touma tiptoe to Index and Stiyl

"Well have a taste of this then", Paul fire a green laser at the dog who didn't move at all, making Paul intimidate so he instruct the laser to go around his body hoping to get him scared. But it only made him yawn. In rage he sends the laser up in the air and send it on it's head, hitting him head on.

Index and Touma were speechless by the dogs suicidal; Touma cursed himself for not standing in front to save him, while Index watch in horror.

"Is the dog alright Touma?" Index asked him afraid, as Paul started laughing

"That dog was all talk and no action," Paul said as he pointed the bow guy at the three "Now then, time to finish you three of-"

"I wouldn't count on that" all three of them turned in shock to see the dog with no scratch what so ever, this got all three of them dumbfounded. "Surprised? My ability is called Flash Fire; I can take huge amounts of heat energy and regenerate my body, or make my attacks fiercer, "Paul eyes widen as the dogs fist engulf in blue flames

"Who, the hell are you?!" Paul said, backing away as he flames gotten bigger, Touma and Index never seen anything like it, esper powers can only be committed by humans same goes for magic,

"You two," the dog said not looking at Touma and Index, "...get out of here as fast as you can, I'll explain myself later,"

Touma wanted to object, but looked at Index who was so afraid she wanted to get out of here and Stiyl was too injured so without warning, he grabs Stiyl over his shoulder went behind the dog down stair Index follow.

Paul snapped back to reality and was about to shoot "I wouldn't do that if I were you, I can still absorb your attack, it just like adding fuel to make fire hotter" The dogs full arm has come up in flames, Paul eyes widen when he saw, the flames on his arm turn into a flaming head of a dragon.

"Who the hell are you?! Some kind of demon!" Paul said now afraid by the monster before him

I'm, not the type of person to use my full power on one man, but when that man wants revenge innocent people, then I become your worst nightmare" The dog quietly said as he raise his arm **"Dragon, Rage"**

As he shouted he thrust his hand forwards as the flames extended towards who was frozen by the roar of the dragon, the magician was hit square in the face as the flames broke through the rest of the building people watch in fright as the building started to collapse. The line of flames shot into the sky, making resident far from the building watch as the flames disappeared.

* * *

Back to his Dorm, Touma rested Stiyl on his bed, it was already sunset it took them almost half the day, mainly because of his bad luck, Index was worried about Stiyl he was injured badly in the fight against Paul

However that wasn't what worried her, she had to tell Touma that Stiyl came and wanted his help but Index not wanting Touma to get hurt actually pretended that she was kidnapped, which made Touma really angry.

"So what you're saying is that, you weren't actually kidnapped, and that you lied to Stiyl about that I have a cold, so you can go and fight the magician" Touma repeated with death sound in his voice

"Um, well... "Index said as she started sweating, she turned away while her kitten was plating with her ropes "I just...want to make...sure that..."

Index was startled by Touma hitting the desk with his fist it startled the kitten which hide under her chest."Damn, it, you got worried, I thought that guy kidnapped you!" "

Well I didn't want you go out and get yourself hurt!" Index said offensive "Beside you're the one who always in the hospital when you're doing those things!"

"I know that, but if you get hurt, I won't forgive myself" Touma snapped at her, but sighs in defeat "Oh, well at least your safe and that all that matter"

Index nods in agreement but remembers the dog that save them "What about that dog, he risked his life to save us"

"Well I hope, he rests peacefully" Touma said closing his eyes, this got Index tick marks on her head before she could speak, there was a knock at the door he got up and opened it to find someone that he wasn't expecting.

"Hey, I finally found you two, " The dog said as his eyelids were heavy, he looks like he run a marathon "It took me half the day, to find you, thank goodness that you're alright"

Touma was in his though, but they were shattered until he realized that the dog walking past him "Nice place you got here,"

"OI, don't just wander in here! " Touma shouted at him, as he closed the door and turned to him.

"Ow it you from before," Index said so glad to see the dog that save "I just want to thank you for saving us back there!"

"It was nothing" the dog said weakly, Touma notice that his body was about to collapse thinking that he must of run from Anti Skill- security police "

Hey, are you alright?" Touma asked the dog, lazily turned with a slight grin on his face, "

I'm okay, it just I've been walking all day since I've come to Academy City and I'm kind o-"before he could say any more he fell on the floor.

Touma quickly knelt down beside it, and started shaking him "Just hang in there, what the matter?" there was a long, awkward pause, until Touma and Index could hear snoring from him.

"Thank goodness, he's asleep," Touma said as he sat on down, looking at the ceiling, but he was still confused, what did he mean by since I came to Academy City? Is he an outsider? If he is, then what his purpose in the City? There were so many questions in Touma's mind on what just happen today

"Touma,!" His though, were shattered as Index spoke he turned to find her hungry face on "I'm hungry, and there no food in the fridge,"

"Who fault is that" Touma blurted out, but quickly regretted as he could notice a dark aura around Index "N-n-no, that not what I meant, Index...please don't bare you're?!"

CHOMP! Touma wanted to scream so loud as the white nun bare it on fang on his head, but with two fire user, that might burn the whole place down, so Touma just mumbled something, before collapsing by how much blood he loses from Index bite.


	2. The Adventure begins

**Sorry for the last chapter I didn't get the chance to finished.**

**Anyway this is an edit version of the one I deleted**

**OC: Blaze**

**Pairings: MisakaxTouma, KurokoxLuffyxMugino, UiharuxAccelerator, AwatsukixBlazexSaten, ShiagexKinuhata WannaixNatsuxFrenda**

* * *

The light of the moon is overwhelming; in fact it was the only light source in the alley, as a man wearing a black suit was hiding behind a building, with a black suit case in one hand and a walkie-talkie in the other.

"Double check," the man said, in his walkie-talkie, "It's been three minutes past the schedule time," Above from him, another man in the same suit as the other one was on the roof, aiming his rifle.

"Point A, there no sight of anyone approaching" The man in the glass reported to another man who was in a white van blocking the entrance of the alleyway.

"So they turned tails?" The man in the car asked in the walkie-talkie he was grinned " Guess they must've realized that they mess with the wrong guy"

"What make you think that?" A female voice said, the man spook by it as looked around, suspecting the person was close by

"I am here on time," the voice said mischievously "In fact, I'm right next to you." Next thing happen, the two men jumped as the car exploded, engulfing in flames,

"Hey," The man with the gun shouted, pointing to where the van was on fire, he turned to the guy carrying the suitcase "The deal is off, hurry and get out of here bef-ARH!"

Before the gunman could notice he was kicked in the head, he weakly turned to see a young girl with blond hair and blue eyes. Her outfit is black tight-fitting sailor too, the rest was too dark as the man just watch in fright as she smiled evilly.

The man with case was started when he heard his comrades shouting for help, his told him to run before he get attacked, but froze when he heard footsteps coming from the right of the alley.

A young girl wearing an orange hoodie and hot pants, walked from the darkness, her hoodie covering her, brown eyes.

The man furiously points his dagger at her threatening her to stop, but instead the girl started running at him not worried about getting stabbed, as the man just stays hoping to injure her. The battle ended at the sharp end of the dagger was shattered to pieces.

Else were not too far the two girls walking towards one light figure, waiting for them was a young girl with black medium hair, wearing a white T-shirt , and a tall slender woman with tea-colored hair, wearing a purple shirt and dress.

"Oi, where the hell are you...fine but hurry up, were finished with our job..." the woman hung up with a grunt of annoyance

"That not our thing , is it?" The blond suddenly asked as she was playing with a K.O man , while pointing a gun at his chest, all four of them were standing, the teal hair girl was on her phone, talking to someone on the other line, so the two decide to wait when she was done

" The idea behind swimsuits is to show them off," the blond known as Frenda Seivelun complained while twirling her gun "Going to a private pool alone is kinda stupid,"

"But the public pools and beaches are always super-filled with people," the hoodie girl named Kinuhata Saiai said, she leaned her one arm on the wall "So there's, like super=hardly any space to swim,"

"Well that true" Frenda replied pulling the guy from his tie, she then turn to the quiet dark hair girl known as Takitsubo Rikou, she was holding a white suitcase" What do you think Takitsubo?"

She thought for a while before answering "I don't really care so long as there's space to float about" The other two could imagine Takitsubo floating on top of the water looking like she drowning

"I-I see" Frenda nervously said, as the chatter was interrupted by the teal woman getting their attention the leader of the underground group called ITEM, and the leader is known as the 4th level 5 Mugino Shizuri (Melt Downer)

"Alright everyone now is not the time to talk about swim suits" Mugino said as she got everyone's attention "I just got a call from our "slave" he said he'll be late to pick us up,"

Kinuhata sighs as she stopped leaning on the wall and walked beside Takitsubo "Mugino, how long are we going to keep him, he super useless,"

"I know. But he's the guy who wanted to prove to us that he can be a blameless slave for us" Mugino explained to her

"And on top of that, we need someone to carry our shopping bags" Frenda added, making Kinuhata nod, if that guy wasn't there to join the ITEM, then she will be the one to carry them.

Her thought was interrupted as a groaned can be heard, all four girl realized it wasn't the two men they took out.

Another moan was heard as the girls turned to the left, out of the shadows a young man wearing a red vest and short pants, to their surprise, he had and X scar on his chest, and on the back of his head was a straw hat.

"Who the super-heck is he" Kinuhata asked as the boy, got his head up, he looked at Kinuhata with a strange look who glared back.

"Hm...Franky?" The boy weakly asked as he looked at the hood girl "When did you become short?" this got all the girl confuse 'is this guy super drunk?' Kinuhata though.

The boy walked closer, he then looked at Frenda who notices and flinch, The boy eyes widen as her mouth started drooling "Sanji, make me some meat I'm hungry-" Before he could say anything else, he fell face first on the ground ,started snoring.

There was a long, awkward silent, as all four girls just stared at the sleeping boy, Mugino just scoffed as she walked up to him and started stomping on his head "Hey, moron wake up,!" She shouted but the boy was out cold.

"Hm, why did he call me Sanji, that such a guy name" Frenda pouted, while Mugino lifted the boy up on his vest, and started shaking him a couple more time, but at least he was still out.

"Shit," Mugino snapped as he dropped the guy on the floor, "This guy is drunk,"

"What should we do with him?" Frenda asked, pointing the gun at his head "I suggest, we just end his life, so that he'll won't from getting hit or something"

"We were here on a capture assignment, we're not killing any bystanders unless they witness, what they saw," Mugino explained to Frenda, who lowered her gun, she picked up the boy, hunching her over her back, "For now will have no choice but to bring him to HQ,"

Kinuhata want to object to that idea, but she figured out that if Mugino was probably using this guy as a slave, to replace that idiot one they have.

All of a sudden Mugino's cell phone rang again, she quickly picked it up yo find the same man on the other line who called before "OI, Shiage where the hell are you...oh is that so..."

Frenda jumped when Mugino crush her phone with her bare hands "A-a-are you okay Shizuri-sama?"

"That idiot," She mumbled ignoring Frenda question, he then looked at the other three who were confused "Well, because of this idiot getting himself into trouble by Anti skill, were going to have to walk back!"

"Eh that moron" Frenda complained as she started slouching while they started walking "Making us walk all the way back, wait till I get my hands on him."

As the group known as ITEM started walking, all of them upset about the slave known as Shiage except for Takitsubo who wasn't minded at all by walking, and she wasn't mad at the slave like the others, however she looked at the drooling boy Mugino was carrying on her shoulder, wondering if he an Esper or something.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the City, an albino white hair boy was walking on the sidewalk, he was walking with a black cane and a choker around his neck, beside him was a ten year old girl wearing a spotted blue skirt, she looked a lot like Misaka Mikoto, but has a strand of hair.

The guys name was Accelerator the #1 level 5, in Academy City no body not much people know about him, Accelerator was once part of an experiment called Radio Noise.

Radio Noise was one of Level 6 shift an experiment involving Misaka Mikoto who was cloned, the experiment was that if Accelerator kills a bunch of Misaka clones to advance to Level 6, however it was stopped when Touma easily defeated him, cancelling the experiment.

The young girl name Last Order was the last Clone to be made, but unlike the others she has a network that she can connect with the other Misaka clones. A scientist wanted to make the Misaka go on a violent rampage, by putting a virus in Last Order body, but Accelerator stopped it in return, he was shot in the head, but luckily survived.

"Come one we have to get home, Misaka, Misaka, said as Misaka tries to hurry Accelerator" Accelerator just suck his tongue at Last Order.

"You really, need to start talking like a human" Accelerator said "It's really annoying when you do that Misaka, Misaka crap!"

"That just the way I talk, Misaka, Misaka said as she looks down in disappointment" the guy just sighs as he looked up to the night sky, with two chances he could of grab to kill Touma last couple of nights when the Skill outs Uprising, but he had to deal with more of them so Accelerator missed his chance

'Someday, I'll find that Kamijou guy, and this time I'll beat him so bad that his injuries will be beyond medical treatment' Accelerator said with a slight grin, but his though were interrupted by Last Order pulling on his shirt

"What is it?!" Accelerator said in an annoying, but calm voice as he got irritated by Last Order pulling on his sleeve, he looked to where he was pointing to find something odd.

Near a bus station a man with pink, spikey hair, wearing a white scarf around his neck was laying was on the ground half conscious with a multiple bruise on his face, since the green and white bus had no driver on the bus because of the technology in the city, make it so they could go by their self, the bus door was trying to close the door but the man lower body was blocking it.

Confused and curios, Accelerator walked to the boy and push his feet out of it so that the bus could and left. Last Order looked at the guy with suspicion, "I never seen a guy wearing something like that, Misaka, Misaka, as thinks that guy is cosplayer,"

Accelerator just turned and walked away "Hey where you going Misaka shouted as Accelerator walked away?!"

"I don't care about helping a drunken person wearing some Cosplay!" Accelerator shouted waving his hand, giving Last Order the signal to follow him.

Last Order didn't want to leave the poor man on the street, but at the same time she didn't want to be late or get lost, so with guilt in her mind she runs before she lost Accelerator. The minute she left the area the boy's eyes fluttered open, when he realized that he's off the bus,

"Where the hell am I, " he whispered as he was about get up, but a man with yellow, spikey hair man wearing a red sweater. The man never notices him as he accidentally stomped on his head knocking him out. All he could hear was to voice, but there were muffled until he was knocked out.


	3. Day 1: New students

**Day 2 **

* * *

Back at Touma dorm, Stiyl somehow left while Touma, Index and there guest dog were asleep. Touma was resting in the tub since there was only one bed, Index slept in it while Touma was in the bathroom.

Touma felt blood dripping from his nose indicating, for some reason he had a nose bleed from a couple of hours been bitten by Index, he stand up on the tub only to slip from his own blood and fell off.

The misfortune boy was dragging himself with only his left arm and holding his nose with his right hand "Tissue, I need a tissue" He groaned as started standing up, he notice Index fast asleep.

Quietly, he tries to manner through all his stuff hoping to find a tissue box, knowing his luck he might of tripped on something, or someone and earning another huge amounts of blood out

But he heard something on his foot as Touma looked down to what he stepped on he zipped right in front when the nun started waking up,

"Touma, Is that you?" Index weakly asked as she started getting up, she quickly notice Touma covering his nose, thinking that Touma was watching her while in bed.

Realize that Index was glaring at him, he wave his hands ignoring the blood squirt "Look Index it a misunderstanding, I just saw you sleeping-", CHOMP!

Touma was now trying to get the white nun off his head, this time both of them were shouting, and yelling, Index was kicking Touma in the back while trying to break his back by doing some fancy swings, while Touma trying to pull the nun from him he even tried to lightly punch her off, but had no luck.

As the two started brawling on the floor, they did not notice the dog appearing on the bed watching the whole thing "Hey," The dog replied getting their attention "Is that a normal thing you lovers do or something?"

The two of them were both red in the face by the awkward position, Touma quickly jerked up "I-t-t not want it looks like, I was just getting a tissue, and she started biting me!"

"Right..." He said not buying his story; Index was on the ground flat on her stomach, her whole face red in embarrassment,

After a couple of misunderstanding they decide to have a little snack, all three of them we're sitting on the floor, Index still angry but flustered at Touma that she doesn't looked at him, while Touma, had a bandage on his head and a tissue on his nose

"Anyway, mind telling who you are?" Touma asked puzzled by the dog that save them yesterday, Scientist wouldn't go that low to undertake animals to use esper power, but he also doesn't reassembled any magic organization

The dog started drinking down a huge container of milk, making Touma thinking that he might have to go to the store to get some more milk, after finishing he greeted "My name is Blaze, Inferno and I'm an outsider of Academy City, and now I'm not here to cause a war between Magic and Science"

"Wait how did you know about Academy City?" Touma asked clueless as without warning he threw the milk container at his head leaving a red bruise on his head.

"Are you that stupid? Academy City is one of the most popular Cities, their even advertisement all around" The dog said in confidence

"So what kind of dog are you, and what organization are you from?" Index seriously asked, glaring at Blaze, if he was a magician who knows about Touma right hand and came here to destroy him just like Vento of the Front, the magician that attack Academy City a couple of weeks ago, ever since that parts of the city have become maximum security.

"Well, I'm kind of a rare species, in fact the rest of my race, have become extinct" Blaze explained ignoring the Organization part.

"Extinct?" Touma said shocked

"Yup, I don't know what happen, maybe from pollution or something"Blaze said"But that doesn't matter now, my friends and I are here to feel what it likes to live in Academy City"

"IS that so," Touma said rubbing his head with confusion "But what if people judges you, are you going to tell them that you're some kind of kid with a bad hair disorder?"

"Yes" Touma anime fell to his response, while Index looking confuse by his reaction, Blaze stand up bowing to both of them,

"Well, thank you for the midnight snack, But I best be off, I need to find the others before they, get into trouble," Blaze stood up and then started walking to the door.

"Wait, do you need any help?" Touma asked, making Blaze stop in his tracks, Touma is the kind of guy to aid someone when they in trouble, no matter the result, even if it magic or science his actions always led him to the hospital,

The dog gave a soft smile "thanks, but it best for you to not interfere" Blaze answered, as he looked at all the books and papers on the ground scattered everywhere "And from the looks of this mess, it would better for you to get your school work done,"

Blaze turned back and left the apartment, Touma took a couple of second to realize what he meant, and started jumping on his feet. "OW crap, it's almost 8:00 and I haven't even started on my Weekend homework!"

He quickly tried to gather all, his things not knowing that Index had a black aura around her body, "Touma! You told me you came late at the library just what were you doing?"

His body turned dull and froze as Touma quickly turned his head towards the angry nun, as she started showing her teeth, "Um... Index, I was at the library, I'm not lyin-"

CRUNCH! Touma was once again getting his chomped by the nun the only words he could say "DAMN MY LUCK!"

* * *

A couple of minutes when Blaze was already a meter away from the building, he could hear Touma screaming in pain, since there wasn't anyone around he didn't had to worry about , people questioning him.

"That guy is something, wanting to help others" Blaze mumbled to himself, not notice a figure coming from an alley sneaking up, the figure's hands were engulf in flames as it launches at Blaze making a huge explosion.

Just like Paul's Green rays, Blaze absorb the flames with ease, as he turns to find someone familiar, a 13-year-old girl with jet, black hair and eyes, she wearing a red and black shirt and pants he sighs

"Do you have to greet me with a fire fist?" Blaze asked

"Well, I just want to make sure that you're not an imposter" Shana replied looking behind, Blaze look over her shoulder to find another girl, age 15 she a white sailor suit with no pants, she was looking kind of shy and embarrassed

"Yoshika, you're here too?" The dog asked however the girl known as Yoshika felt a bit too distressed he turned to Shana giving her a questionable look

"I found her getting cornered by a bunch of thugs, she still a bit shaky" Shana explained as Yoshika started to notice Blaze and without warning she quickly ran up to him, and embrace the dog

Yoshika looked up with tears in her eyes "I'm so happy to see you two; I thought that I was the only one here,"

"It alright Yoshika," Blaze sweet dropped because he couldn't understand what she was saying, "So, how are we going to fit into this City, residents will probably freak out when they see a talking dog wandering around the street"

"I figured you would be here," Shana hinted making the two confused "so I signed all three of us High school so we could blend in without any suspicion"

"Great idea," Blaze commented as they now started walking "Ow and you don't have to worry about your abilities being a secret, Academy City has a bunch of twist powerful esper, "

"Right," Yoshika added, finally controlling her emotion with a smile on her face "And as long as we don't do anything radical, we won't have any problems" Little do the three know is that, their in a middle of conflict between magic and science.

* * *

A yellowed hair guy known Hamazura Shiage was once a Skill Out leader after his boss was killed, He as well as a bunch of skill out we're defeated by Touma and Accelerator. After the Skill out Uprising Shiage disband Anti skill and is now a slave to ITEM.

When Shiage came back to HQ, he was scold and almost died by Mugino for not picking them up and as for his punishment he had to take care of the man she brought in until morning. All night Shiage had to use his own money to buy as much food as possible.

As morning bust through, Mugino, Frenda, and Kinuhata were awake and walked to the kitchen and notice Shiage who was in deep sleep.

"I knew he wouldn't last super long" Kinuhata smirked as Mugino walked up to him and send a round house kick to the guy side, waking him up instantly.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?!" Shiage shouted, he then realize that he wasn't with his usual gang members

"Eh, you're the one who suppose to treat our guest" Mugino coldly voice startled Shiage "And I did said if I find you slacking off you'll be punished" as she said that a couple of green orb surrounding her body,

"No wait, I wasn't slacking off!" Shiage wave his hands trying to reason with her so that he wouldn't get himself killed,

"Really, so where is he?" Frenda asked as Shiage stood up, rubbing his head "He in the living room eating, I gave him a whole bunch of food I could scrap"

As the four went to the living room, they spotted Rikou sitting beside the boy who was mindless grabbing food on the table and stuffing his mouth.

"Rikou, what are you doing here?" Mugino asked a little surprise to see the girl up

"When I came from the bathroom, I've found Shiage sleeping in the kitchen so I decide to stand and watch," Rikou replied with an emotionless stare

"So you use the super bunny girl to do you dirty work" Kinuhata mumbled thinking that Shiage did some mess up plan.

"No! I was sleeping all this time?!" Shiage shouted, the girls ignored his outburst, and pay more attention to the man stuffing his face with food.

"Wow he has a huge appetite "Frenda said in shock of how much he eating, he already finished 10 pizza boxes out clean, there weren't even crumbs on it.

"The way he gobbling the food indicates that he hasn't eaten in super days" Kinuhata commented, the man wasn't even paying attention to them.

Mugino, being impatient walk over to Rikou pushing Shiage out of the way, "So did this idiot tell you any information, about where he lives,"

"No, In fact he is still unconscious, but he was still dying of eating" Rikou explain as Frenda, Kinuhata Mugino, andShiage get a closer look at the, scrawny man and found a snot bubble forming on his nose

"You've gotta be kidding me" Mugino said with tic mark on her head, Shiage and Frenda step back in fear.

"Apparently, he seems to have invented a technique to eat while sleeping" Rikou finished, as the man was mindlessly grabbing food on the table, with his eyes close

"HE SLEEPING!?" Frenda and Shiage shouted in unison , the only two who we're surprise by this new technique, this guy has.

"That super impressive" Kinuhata agreed with the other two, Mugino on the other hand clench her fist, the reason she was piss off, that, the boy who she saved only because he was whiteness, and now he was mocking her stepping on her offer.

"You...Damn...FUCKING IDIOT!" With full force the teal hair woman slammed her fist on the guy's head, unfortunately the boy mouth was still filled with food and as soon as he eyes shot right opened he puke out all the food in his mouth on Mugino.

"AHHH!" The man shouted at the top of his lungs

Frenda and Shiage both step back as the guy just vomit on their leader, who was also a Level 5 , Kinuhata thinks that chances are that he'll not survive that long.

As for the woman herself she slowly wipe some of the puke off her face, and glared at the boy, before Mugino could threaten him, the boy finally woke up and spoke while rubbing his head "Ow, what the hell was that forNami!"

When the boy opened his eyes he notices, three girls and two guys, because he was an idiot, he thoughtKinuhata was a guy, "Hey, you're not Nami..."

"Do I look like you're girlfriend" Mugino snapped at him, still pissed off however boy ignored looked at his surroundings, a couple of seconds of realising that he wasn't in his ship anymore, he wanted to asked many question about where he was and if they hurt his friends,

But his nose and mouth were attention to the pizza as he started eating but was interrupt by a fist slamming in his face, but this time It was Kinuhata.

"Stop super eating, you moron" She snapped, as another lump was on his head, rubbing

"Hey I was finishing that!" the man groaned, as he looked at the other "Who are you guys?"

"First you tell us Straw hat!" Mugino snapped, her outburst unfazed the Straw hat

"My names Monkey D, Luffy, but most people call me Luffy" The known as Luffy greeted with a smile, Shiage was astonished by the boys confidence especially when he dealing with one level 5.

"Luffy. Huh?" Mugino nods her head in understanding, standing there was an awkward silent as Luffy put his hat on his head and stood up.

"I don't know where the hell I am, but thanks for the food" Luffy bowed down before heading to the door it took a couple of seconds before Mugino, summons a green orb floating beside her head

"WHERE THE YOU GOING!" She shouted as she attacked with a green beam at Luffy aiming for his head, now their 100% chance that his head will get slice in half and blood would fly everywhere killing him instantly.

But to ITEM group surprise Luffy quickly tip his head and the beam pass him nearly hitting his head and destroyed half the wall,

The Straw hat boy stopped and notices the rubble. He then turned to the confuse group, "You have some pretty weird neighbor" He whistled as Luffy left down the hall leaving the rest dumbfounded excepted Mugino who had four green orb float around her as only one word come out of her mouth

"LUUUUUFFFFFFYYYYY!"

* * *

A large building on top of a hill was the place where a certain Imagine breaker goes to school. A certain High School, basically a place where Touma and other student level 2-0.

Inside our hero is sulking in the corner, he was wearing his black coat and black pants school uniform, beside him was an another a guy, same age as him but has blond hair and wearing sunglass, under his coat he wearing a green Hawaii shirt, on the other side of him was a blue hair guy wearing the same uniform.

The three boys are known as the Delta Force, the three idiots that caused havoc in this class, mostly Touma the target; however there was only one person who could stop these three, a young girl in her mid teens with black hair and a slender yet solid body. Her name was Fukiyose Seiri: aka, the Iron Wall and she sat behind Touma.

"Damn it I keep telling yah, there nothing cute about a loli in a, cat costume" The blue hair known as Aogami glared over at the blond who smirked "Only Moe or Tsundere, could wear it!"

"That when you're wrong, only Tsundere wear bunny clothes" The blond known as Motaharu argue Touma on the other hand ignored his two friend as his head was down on the desk ignoring everything until Seiri tapped his shoulder.

"Stop slouching, "Her order to him with a determined voice "Our teacher will be bring in a couple of new students,"

"Boy, or girl" Aogami and Motaharu said at the same time, Touma sweet dropped by their enthusiastic

"How the hell should I know, all I have resigned is that their 5 new student heading here," Seiri snapped, even her voice send Touma spin shivered

"Even if it a woman or not, we have to keep him away from the Kamiya Disease" Aogami said seriously while glaring at the misfortunate boy "One touch from that guy and the girl will go head over heels to him"

'Thoses guys have a sick and twist mind' Touma sighs as everyone was quiet when they heard the opened Touma raise his head to find a certain little girl who turned to Touma and quickly ran up to him hugging him

"It nice to meet you again (Misaka)" Last Order shouted with glee, making Aogami and Motaharu realizing her from somewhere

"Hey, isn't that the one that looks like, Misaka?" Aogami asked with irritation in his voice "Damn you Kamiya, she must of come to give her kisses and a lunch"

Touma glared at Aogami," What kind of sick mind do you have, she just a girl that I helped-" He stop when a fist hit Touma face send him off his chair, while Last Order watch in horror as her feet was on his back.

"Why are you hurting Misaka's savour (Misaka)" Last Order replied with tears, Seiri turned sweetly to the young girl "Don't worry , its' alright now, I won't let that idiot hurt you anymore"

Last Order was confused on what she meant, as Seiri continued to stomp on the poor defenceless boy, this was his life, always getting hurt from misunderstanding, and all the girls he meant are always clinging onto him. This can't get any worst.

"Whoa fancy meeting you here Touma" Everyone turned to see something unexpected person with black fur and orange rings on his back Touma eyes widen when he notice the same dog that saved him and Index yesterday, but he wasn't alone two girls were beside him.

"Blaze!" Touma jumped with sudden strength and ran towards the three "What the hell are you doing here?!"

" What does it look like, I'm going to school" Blaze replied with an obvious answered, with warning Aogami ran and tackled Touma to the ground before standing up to greet the two girl.

"Hello, there Blaze was it?" Aogami respond greeting him like he was a human being "Welcome to course class room, and these must be your sister, my Aoga-"

Touma did a quick punch in his face staggering the blue hair back "What the hell was for, Aogami!"

"I'm not gonna let you steal these girl with your disease!" he snapped as he bump head with Touma, before a fight could break out the iron wall knocked both of them unconscious and turned to the three.

"I'm sorry for all the chaos I'm Fukiyose Seiri," She greeted to them, Shana shook her hand while Yoshika looked scared by how she knock to guys out,

"Nice to meet you, my names Shana, and this is my brother Blaze and my sister Yoshika" Shana gestured to the two who waved at Seiri who smiled at them, Motaharu walked in front stepping on the two boys.

"Nya, is this some kind of costume you like wearing? Blaze?" Motaharu asked causing some of the other students to whisper about Blaze body covered in fur; normally he would have been nervous to speak especially to the woman who just took out two men no sweet.

But Blaze said with a determined voice "I have a really bad and rare hair disorder, don't worry it not contagious," There was an awkward silent until two figures came inside the classroom one with pink spiky hair and another with white hair carrying a cane

Shana realised the one with pink hair "Natsu?" this cause some of the students to whispered at each other, the girls were falling head over heels with the Dragon slayer while the guys wanted to kill him from attracting so many girls .

Natsu notice Blaze and smirked "Hey, Blaze! How about a little fight!"

Without warning Natsu lunge forward with his fist pulled back ready to strike him, but Blaze knocked Natsu out with one punch unconscious, this got everyone silent from shock excepted for Accelerator who just grunted

"Geeze Natsu, is that how you always greet people?" Blaze asked looking at the others even Seiri was lost with words, the door opened as a small looking girl

"Alright everyone let get the class starte-AH!" The girl shouted dropping her book as she saw two of her students as well as Natsu unconscious

After all the misunderstanding, the small girl introduce herself as the teacher, Tsukuyomi Komoe and introduce the class to Blaze, Shana, Natsu, Yoshika and Accelerator, Last Order decide to stay with Yomikawa, Aiho the gym teacher of A certain high school. Touma was surprise to see Accelerator

Since Blaze and the others were new, Komoe told them about the characteristic of Academy City economy, and how some of the people commit AIM field, so they could produce powers like Pyrokinesis, or teleportation, she also reminds them about curfews time and Blaze and the other got their own dorms in Touma apartment. Touma was surprise that she didn't mention Accelerator being a 1st level 5, but some of the students know about him, especially Motaharu.

After school was over Blaze, Natsu, Yoshika, Shana, and Touma started walking back to their dorm

"Aww, what a boring class" Natsu shouted uncared, while he yawns "I was hoping to brawl with someone!"

"You can't just attack a person like that Natsu, you're going to get yourself into trouble" Blaze said "Look we don't want the government to find out that flame brain hooligan has challenge to fight some over powered esper"

"Who yah calling flame brain?!" Natsu shouted in anger winding his fist up ready to punch him, but stopped when they notice when crowd was watching something on the bridge

"Hey, what going on over there?" Yoshika asked as the group push through the crowd, as they saw in shock

A helicopter was suffering a full burn, resting on the surface of the water the rudder of the air craft was burnt to crisped.

"Whoa, what happened here?!" Natsu respond to shock, "It looks like some person shot the giant helicopter down!"

Touma sighs in defeat clenching his right hand, "there never a dull moment in this city,"

* * *

"Damn it, where is that block head!" Shiage mumbled under his breath, after the boy known as Luffy left, Mugino accused Shiage for letting the boy escape, and order him to go find Luffy, but since she could trust the level 0 for screwing up, she sent Kinuhata to "help" him

"He couldn't gone that far," Kinuhata replied walking in front of Shiage, "that guy must have found a restaurant to super raid, or he is sleeping on the road"

"Why does Mugino need him for anyway?" Shiage asked knowing that Mugino would never give anybody a nice and kind offer unless it was something important

"How should I super know" Kinuhata snapped until they notice a certain straw hat guy walking out of an alley, "there he is" when the boy heard he turned and notice the two,

"Hey, it you two from the hotel" Luffy said Shiage was wondering how this guys wasn't scared from before when the leader attack

"What the hell are you doing around here?" Shiage asked

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked back confused

"Don't play dumb, you just came out of an alley, how did you survive the Skill out thugs?" He shouted, in Academy City Skill out were a huge gang of level 0, they usually gang up on other people; Shiage was once a Skill Out member and remembers where they hang out.

"Skill, Out?" Luffy tilted his head, in confused until he realised it "OW you mean those guys who tried to kill me?"

Luffy points to the alley, where Kinuhata and Shiage looked to where he was, their eyes widen as they say bunch of unconscious thugs on the ground, "There were following me all the way here so I took care of them"

"Wait...you took those guys out?" Shiage asked shocked by how many guys he took out without having a single scratch

"Yeah, well see yah," Luffy turned and started walking leaving Shiage and Kinuhata too speechless to chase him.


	4. Day 2: Ice tea and Invisible Force

In the morning a school known as Tokiwadai middle School where the level 5 Misaka Mikoto sleeps as well as her friend Kuroko, level 4 teleporter. Misaka usually gets hugged by Kuroko and punches her out cold, she could use her ability to electrocute her long enough to last the night, but she didn't want her head snapped by their dorm mother.

After the morning routine the two met up with their friends Uiharu and Saten inside the Johnny café store where they usually hang out.

Without warning Saten lifted Uiharu's skirt "So I wonder what kind of coloured panty you have today" Uiharu quickly hidden it, glaring at her.

Uiharu: I just told you that my panty was green with yellow stripes

"Well I was just checking that you were lying" Saten said eating a piece of egg, on the other side Kuroko was trying to mouth feed Misaka

"Come on sissy," Kuroko whined trying to feed "At least get a bite of my egg, you'll need your energy"

"I can feed myself Kuroko!" Misaka shouted send a little shock on her indicating her to stop

"Anyway, does anyone know why the system scan has been bumped into next week?" Saten asked, usually Academy will have a system scan every year, and this year it should of been today, but she heard that they will be one later "It though it was supose to be today"

"Well yeah, ever since that incident a couple a days ago" Kuroko said sipping her tea

"What incident?" Misaka asked confused about what she meant, Kuroko looked at Uiharu who nods and started explaining

"There have been reports that there was an outsider that killed a huge amount of citizen and was the one that caused us all to fall unconscious , even Anti skill and judgment members couldn't remember what happen that night "

"An outsider?" Saten said shocking of how an outside esper made "That the reason why my mother called yesterday!"

"Yeah, ever since the unknown invasion, parents and guardians were concerned about the students and wanted to get out as fast as possible" Kuroko explained as she opened her bag and taking out a picture and showing it too Uiharu and Saten.

"Whoa" They both awed as they saw a huge crater in the middle of the city "We found out that the trespasser was the one that caused this crater, as well as a full on attack on the windowless builder, and the many injured and dead Anti skill members"

Little do the four girls know, that the past week a magician known as Vento of the front used a spell called the Divine punishment to make all the citizens in Academy City to fall unconscious excepted for Touma, Last Order, Index, Kihara, Misaka, and some of Hound dogs. Accelerator was the one who killed most of the Hound dogs and trying to destroy the Windowless wall. And the creator was caused by AIM field angel Kazakiri

"I wonder what kind of monster would cause this" Saten said quickly remembering the time when she fell unconscious while talking to her friends on the computer

"We don't know for sure, the investigation is still going onwards" Kuroko replied as she finished her breakfast, " However we did get some footage of the person as well what happened on recording"

"To be the fact that someone must have caused this much damage and so many Anti skill guards were kill, probably trying to fought off the intruder " Uiharu replied her head down in guilt, she wished that she would have done something to stop it

"Well this wasn't the first time something unusual happen" Kuroko explained "a couple of months ago there's been a fire in a dorm lately at night, when I came to investigate we found white cards everywhere pastured on the walls, and on the next night one of the wind turbines was evenly cut, we thought it might be an esper ability but none of the data bank showed anybody who has that ability"

"That does sound weird" Saten said after getting that information in her head,

"But that wasn't the weirdest" Uiharu added "three days ago, tree diagram was destroy" (Tree diagram was the super computer of Academy City)

"You mean the super computer you keep bragging about?" Saten asked, eyes widen,

"Yes, whiteness stated that they saw a blue light shot from some part of town in to the sky," Uiharu answered, as she was finish as well

"And the woman a couple of weeks after the Tree diagram was destroy, she was using some kind of unusual esper power to summon a rock monster from the ground "

"Really!" Saten shocked by the description "I didn't know an esper could produce powers that extreme!"

"They, can't!" Kuroko said "the strange thing is that she summoned it by writing a spell on the wall"

"A spell?" Uiharu asked curios by the hearing someone using anon esper ability "is like a magic spell?" Misaka was silent during the conversation, because she was the one who helped Touma and Index by attacking the Hound Dogs, so she seen magic first hand but haven't figured out much of it.

"What do you think Misaka?" Her though we're shattered as everyone was looking at her "Do you think there's might be a magicians that invade Academy City?"

Now Misaka known about magic when she first met Touma, it hard to believe that a Level 0 could negate her electric shocks. But she remember that time

"No of course not, maybe it was a multi esper users or something, beside there's no such thing as magic" Misaka answered quickly hoping not to get them worried about her.

"You may be right, but it still unusual for an outsider to have esper powers" Kuroko though as they leave their money on the counter and started leaving, not realising that Uiharu forgot that her Judgement green arm band fell on the floor.

A man sitting behind them who was listening to the conversation, picked up the band "Uh excuse me miss, but you dropped your arm band""

The girls turned and notice the guy wearing a brown jacket and some odd sun glasses; he looked really tall and has black short, shaggy hair,

"Oh thank you mister" Uiharu bowed before grabbing the band and left with the other, the man sat right down as his hands touch the hot tea turning it ice-cold.

* * *

"Man what a pain in the ass" Natsu yawned as he and Blaze were walking down the street, numerous of people were staring at Blaze but he just ignores it "Thank goodness classes ended, I though I was going to die from listening to that teacher bragging"

"What are you talking about?" Blaze said " You were asleep through all of the lesson"

"Yeah, but I was hoping to fight some powerful esper," Natsu complained "Not take notes in class,"

The two suddenly heard a high pitch noise, the two looked around "Hey do you hear that?"

"Yeah some kind of loud whistle" Blaze answered all of sudden they heard a loud scream from a girl, the two quickly ran to the ally to find two girls each of them had a Tokyowadi uniform.

One had short wavy light-brown hair, while the other one had dark-bluish hair and eyes, their both covering their ears in pain and around them were teenage boys laughing

"Not so tough without your powers, huh?" One man taunt as he kicks the short hair girl in the thighs Natsu blood boil to watch these thugs beating up two girls

"What...is...this..." The blue haired asked leaning against the building her hands on her ears,

"This is just our secret weapon to use against you lousy esper" Another one explained "it doesn't bother us Level but with you guys, it like a pesky mosquito buzzing inside your head sucking all the blood in your brain"

"HEY YOU, JACK ASS!" The thugs and the girls turned to find, the pink haired boy, beside him the dog with black fur , the two were glaring at thugs "Kick that girls head one more time, and I'll kick your sorry ass down to the hospi-"

Blaze stopped him by wake him upside the head "You idiot, don't encourage them!"

"Did...that thing, just talk?" one guy asked the other whispered to each other surprise, the leader just click his teeth

"You say your going kick our ass?" He laughed "I like to see you two try to take all of us" he guys had weapons armed and were ready to attack Blaze and Natsu who didn't had anything on them but their fist

**20 minutes later **

"Man what a pain in the ass" Natsu yawned as he and Blaze were walking down the street, numerous of people were staring at Blaze but he just ignores it "Thank goodness classes ended, I though I was going to die from listening to that teacher bragging"

"What are you talking about?" Blaze said " You were asleep through all of the lesson"

"Yeah, but I was hoping to fight some powerful esper," Natsu complained "Not take notes in class,"

The two suddenly heard a high pitch noise, the two looked around "Hey do you hear that?"

"Yeah some kind of loud whistle" Blaze answered all of sudden they heard a loud scream from a girl, the two quickly ran to the ally to find two girls each of them had a Tokyowadi uniform.

One had short wavy light-brown hair, while the other one had dark-bluish hair and eyes, their both covering their ears in pain and around them were teenage boys laughing

"Not so tough without your powers, huh?" One man taunt as he kicks the short hair girl in the thighs Natsu blood boil to watch these thugs beating up two girls

"What...is...this..." The blue haired asked leaning against the building her hands on her ears,

"This is just our secret weapon to use against you lousy esper" Another one explained "it doesn't bother us Level but with you guys, it like a pesky mosquito buzzing inside your head sucking all the blood in your brain"

"HEY YOU, JACK ASS!" The thugs and the girls turned to find, the pink haired boy, beside him the dog with black fur , the two were glaring at thugs "Kick that girl's head one more time, and I'll kick your sorry ass down to the hospi-"

Blaze stopped him by wake him upside the head "You idiot, don't encourage them!"

"Did...that thing, just talk?" one guy asked the other whispered to each other surprise, the leader just click his teeth

"You say your going kick our ass?" He laughed "I like to see you two try to take all of us" he guys had weapons armed and were ready to attack Blaze and Natsu who didn't had anything on them but their fist

**20 minutes later**

The two Tokyowadi students were speechless by what just happen, all the thugs were easily beaten by the two, and the oddest part of it, they didn't had to use their esper powers

"Is that all you guys got" Natsu smirked as he winds up his fist "If not, then get the hell out of here or I'll show you what we can really do!"

The guys didn't talk back, instead the thugs quickly stood up and ran out leaving the four of them, the guys walk towards the two injured, they can hear the noise subsiding.

"Hey, your okay?" Natsu asked he lend his hand to the short, brown haired girl. Blaze and the blue haired girl could see her friend hesitate

"Ow...thank you, thankyouverymuch!" She yelled as she stood up bowing down to the Dragon slayer with a tint of red on her cheeks

"ahh, it no biggie...anyway, who were those guys?" Natsu asked

"Those thugs have followed us all day" the blue hair spoke "We wanted to teach them a lesson, but that noise made us lose focus on our power"

"So you could easily take those thugs out" Blaze repeated "But then that noise made your ability messed up?"

The blue haired nod "We don't know how they even got that type of weapon, but I'm worried about the other students if they come across them"

Natsu stretch his arms "well you don't have to worry about them coming after you guys anymore, and if they do?" he pumped his fist "I'll send them to the hospital with my fist"

The girls looked at the boy like he was their savior with how confidences he was, however Blaze just sighs breaking the illusion 'Are you trying to get yourself arrested?'

"Anyway, we better get home" The brown-haired replied "It almost curfew time, and we don't want to be late, thanks again for saving us uh..."

"Natsu" The boy respond "Natsu Dragoneel and this is my friend Blaze Inferno" Blaze waved to them

"Please to meet you guys" The blue hair greeted "My name is Awatsuki Maaya, and this is my friend WannaiKinuho"

"Wannai...that a pretty name" Natsu said without thinking, Wannai whole face turned red, Blaze notice this and sighed

"Well we better get going as well, bye" Blaze said as he and Natsu walked out, leaving the two Tokyowadistudents.

"Maaya..." Wannai said still blushing

"Yes?"

"Is...my name...that pretty" Maaya hesitate by Wannai sudden question. as the two continued walking home


	5. Day 3: Infiltrate

**Now this is where I change the plot of the story, this is Railgun team first time doing the swim suit model,**

**And also there will be a scene of Blazes past that will appear on my movie fanfiction**

* * *

It morning Uiharu was stretching her back, while waiting for Saten, Misaka wanted their help for something, she said it was surprise

"Saten is really running late, I wonder where she is?" As soon as she said that she felt a light wind under her skirt, it took her a while to realised that her friend was behind her looking at her panty

"Ow so you're going for the blue stripes today" Saten said while looking under Uiharu skirt with a her face red of embarrassment Uiharu quickly covered her skirt glaring at Saten

"Ow come on I'm just trying to have a little fun" Saten said innocent

Uiharu just sighs "you're the worst," the two girls started walking, still focusing the conversation that they had yesterday,

"So any luck on the case?" Saten asked, which made Uiharu frown

"There still no clues on the chaos a couple of weeks ago, in fact we'd tried to see of some of the cameras hoping to catch able to catch the chaos but there were destroyed " Uiharu explained to her friend

All of a sudden they notice a crowd of people including a van crowding over, Anti skill trying to restrained them from entering,

"Hey what going on around here?," Saten asked as they went closer but was stopped by one of the Anti skill "Sorry but this place is restricted"

Uiharu showed her green armband "I'm a member of Judgement, what going on here?"

"Well the owner of this shop has called about someone getting stuck inside one their food machines, we've try to get him out but he stuck" Uiharu gave a confused look at Saten as they followed the officer inside.

They notice a certain Straw hat man inside the food machine, his mouth was cover with chocolate while his face looked squish Uiharu and Saten couldn't help but just looked dumfounded

"Wait, how did he even get inside the machine?"Saten asked breaking the silent

"We don't know how he did it," The officer replied "or why it happen, but I'm surprise that he still alive thought,"

"I'm fungry "I'm hungry" Luffy tried to speak but it only sounds like muffles

"Maybe we should call Kuroko or Misaka to help with this situation" Uihar was about to call but Saten stopped her

"Knowing Misaka, she might shock the poor guy," Saten remind her "why don't we tried to get him out, I'll go get my bat"

"We can't do that! That still breaking property!" Uiharu notice the feet sticking out at the bottom, "how about we try pulling the feet?"

"But what if we hurt him?" before an argument would break out a voice interrupted

"I get him out!" The girls turned as a spikey hair guy wearing a white shirt and an arm band on his wrist, the same one Uiharu had

"Do you recognise that guy?"

" No, why did you ask?"

"Because he has the same judgment armband as you"

"I haven't seen him before" The man walked towards the girls pushing them to the side "You might wanna get out of here because I'm about to show my guts!"

The girls and the other gotten out of the store confused while Luffy started to notice his fist glowing golden, making his eyes sparkle in excitement "Don't worry citizen I'll get you out **Amazing punch!"**

Outside Uiharu, Saten and the other were startle as the whole shop exploded, they didn't notice Luffy was sent flying, not affected by the punch. Uiharu and Saten decide to leave, because they didn't want to miss Misakasurprise

Little does the girls someone or something is stalking them by traveling on a pole

"Ow wow!" Uiharu and Saten awed in shock as the two as well as Misaka, Kuroko, Awatsuki and Wannai, they were inside the Swim suit company building

"It great to get your friends along thanks again"Maaya bowed to Misaka who grin

"It was no problem" Misaka said "The more the merrier"

"S-so after seeing us, is it okay for us to model swims suits?" Uiharu asked

"You don't have to worry. Model fashion designer have developed multiple way to make even under developers body to make more appealing " Kuroko finished explaining causing the rest to sweetdrop

"Sorry to keep you waiting" The six girls turned to see a young woman walking towards them

Saten whispered to Wannai "Who's she?"

"That the person who in charge of the Company" Wannai whispered back as she approached them

"Thank you for coming, this is going to be great" The woman said smiling, but frown "Hey weren't their two more?"

Before anyone could asked two more women walk towards them one was wearing a pink komodo with neatly long black hair and a fan in her hand, the other one has short black hair, and wearing glassing

"Kongou? Konori?" Misaka said in shock "You guys are in too?"

"Yep a classmate asks me about it, so I couldn't refuse" Konori respond "What about you guys?"

"Well we have some swim class friends that offered us" Misaka said, as Wannai and Maaya bowed at the two

Kongou just put her fan on over mouth "Well it seem that this is your first time modeling, I will be honor to give you a pointer or two, I am an expert"

Kuroko just sighs in annoyance as the rest were dumb founded as they enter inside the building, meanwhile an electric current has reach one of the phone poles creating a small explosion, startling the others around it

"Perfect... now that all these viruses are gone it time to show, these girlies how to mess with SHOCK!" a voice replied with a laugh.

"Wow you're really unlucky" Natsu said to Touma, who was looking at his bit marks, Blaze and the other decide to help Touma with the grocery, however after he just got out of the store he tripped and fell on a woman breast, luckily the woman understand that he tripped, bad news was his boyfriend didn't think was an accident and almost broke into a fight with the help of Natsu.

"Tell me about it" Touma said looking at his hand, "I'm the most unlucky person ever"

"Don't say that, I'm sure there are other misfortunate people around Academy City," Yoshika tried to comfort the boy

"Nobody has a white nun with a nasty sharp teeth, two guys who trying to build some hormone, and some giant bug zapper chasing y-"Natsu interrupted but was elbow by Shana messaging to shut up

As they continued walking they notice some people running the opposite direction, one person bumped into Toumadropping the eggs

"What going on here?" Yoshika asked

"Let's find out" Blaze said as they started running ignoring the groceries on the ground, when they get to the area, Yoshika stopped analyzing that something was odd "Guys, wait! There a barrier surrounding this area"

"Barrier?" Touma said confused but notice Natsu wasn't paying attention as he ram through without thinking earning an electrical shock

"What the hell!" Natsu shouted as tried to break it but was knock out by the shocked, the other sweet dropped byNatsu stupidity

"So how are we gonna break through?" Shana asked, the other started silent thinking "maybe their some kind of power source around here"

Touma looked at his hand for a minute until clenching it before Blaze could stop him; Touma pulled his right arm back and with a victory roar he thrust it, as soon as he touches the barrier, a glass shattering noise can be heard as Yoshika eyes widen to feel the barrier broken

"H-h-how did you do that?!" Shana asked shock by how the barrier was gone the minute Touma touch his it

Touma laughed awkwardly as everyone eyes on him, "Well...you see, my right hand-"

"OI" the other turned confused as they notice something that make Blaze, Yoshika, and Shana eyes widen by a familiar person, while Touma and Natsu looked confused

"Hey Blaze, Yoshika!" Monkey D Luffy shouted inside the screen on the billboard, there was an awkward silent

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN THERE!" Blaze and Shana yelled union, the Straw Hat man took a minute to think until he gave an answered "I don't know"

This got Touma even more confused "Is he your acquaintance?"

"Yup, his name is Luffy" Blaze said as Touma looked dumbfounded "How did he even get inside the screen?"

"That Luffy for yah!" Yoshika mumbled under her breath, "It looks like no one spotted him"

"We better get him out of here before someone does spots him "Blaze said as they were about to head inside,Touma wanted to stopped them but, just sighs and follows

To their surprise all the guards were gone and the systems were destroyed, so it was easy to get in, but Toumadidn't expect to be in the same building as Misaka.

The girls were in the change room getting ready for the photo shoot, but first they started to look for a swim suit, apparently haven't whiteness what was going on outside

Wannai was wearing green bikini and panty, while Awatsuki wearing a blue and black stripe, Uiharu wore a one piece yellow swimsuit, Saten wore a blue bikini, lastly Misaka wore a simple blue swim suit.

"I... feel practically naked wearing this thing" Uiharu said uncomfortably by her outfit

"Were all girls here," Saten comfort "There nothing to be shy about"

"She's right, it looks good on you!" Wannai replied "A bikini divides the eye liner between top and bottom, but a one piece show off a woman's entire figure"

Misaka and Saten looked surprised by her knowledge"Do you have any pointers to pick out a suit to wear?"

"Well suran are fashionable, also their useful for covering the lower body" Wannai explained as they now stared at Saten, which made her confused for a minute until realising

"It not like I hiding anything I just thought it was cute!" Saten shouted trying to not get them the wrong idea, Meanwhile Blaze and the others were sneaking under the windows so they won't be seen but for some reasonNatsu, and Touma were peaking at the girls

"You guys seriously need help" Blaze sweet dropped as Touma and Natsu covered their nose so they won't bleed

"Sorry it took so long!" Everyone turned as their eyes widen, and the two boy's nose started to bleed, " some of the designs were tan like so it was hard to decide"

Kuroko was wearing a small piece swim suit almost her whole body showing "Geeze she just like my father"Touma mumbled as they continued to crawling, ignoring a startled scream from the girls

"Where is that idiot?" Shana mumbled, as they now got into their feet, they notice a big door

"Oii!" They were startle as a face plaster on the window

"Luffy!" they all shouted beside as they went inside to find the straw hat man "Where the hell were you! And how did you get here!"

"I don't know" Before Luffy could explain Blaze push them all to the side as the girls entered inside. Touma couldn't help blush when he looked at Konori's suit which was too small.

The others were afraid of getting caught, but their surprise they weren't notices "So this where we be doing the photo shoot, it's so pale" Uiharu asked not noticing the gang

"Wait, whats going on why didn't they see us?" Shana asked confused by how they aren't notice, Luffy and Natsuwere paying attention to the boa that Kongou was holding while wearing a red swim suit.

"Giant Snake!" They both shouted in unison earning two large bumps by Shana and Blaze

The woman pressed a button, and to all of them beside Wannai and Awatsuki were shock as they now find themselves on a beach resort

"Whoa that so cool!" Luffy and Natsu shouted the girls still weren't startled by the noise

"How did they do that?" Yoshika awed in shock, while Blaze thought for a minute before "I guess this is sometimes like a high tech studio, build to created different setting by some scientific fact"

Touma, Shana, and Yoshika looked at Blaze surprise, while Luffy and Natsu didn't waste time as they took off their shirt and started racing on the water

"It still doesn't make sense though," Shana said, still pondering "How can we see them, but they can see us?"

"I can sense another invisible barrier around the building," Yoshika replied "maybe that the reason we they can't see us?" Touma though it might be the same thing as it did with deep blood arc

"So...now what?" Blaze asked as they watch Luffy and Natsu playing in the water,

"We might as well enjoy ourselves, just try not to touch the girls, we might trigger the core of it" Shana said, as the other just watch as the girls relax,

Shana couldn't help but watch Kongou, posing on a stretcher, with a dark aura she looked down at her chest, Blaze was having a conversation with the boa who the only one who could see them Yoshika just watch Misakagetting chased by Kuroko.

The scenery turned into a pool in a hotel , as the girls were posing, Luffy and Natsu were playing tag, and Blazewas involve while Touma, Yoshika couldn't help but laugh at Misaka stomped away from Kuroko

The next scenery is on a speed boat, Natsu was now slouching on the corner his head big by motion sickness, Blaze and the others watch the girl's modeling.

In the control room where all the magic happens, however the door magically opened as the woman fell unconscious, as a figure headed towards the controls "Hehe, its show time"

While everyone was having the good time, the scenery change into a blizzard, everyone was cold except forNatsu,

"W-w-where are we now" Saten said shivering from the cold

"What kind of person would want to pose in the middle of a snow storm?" Blaze asked, Shana Yoshika and Misakasweet dropped as Kongou was doing different poses

"Aren't you a little cold, Luffy?" Yoshika asked, as Luffy took a couple of minutes to realised before, he shivered "It so cold!"

"You can't be any slower" Touma sweet dropped while shivering

"I didn't know the temperature changes as well" Uiharu said

"I think their overdoing it a bit" Both Misaka and Blaze said in union, Kuroko and Shana just glares at Kongou, and the scenery change into a desert.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Luffy shouted as his feet was burning, so was Kongou, Natsu just laughs by their dance

"Great now it's too hot" Saten moaned, as the girls were sweating except for Blaze, Natsu and Shana

"Water!" On que the scene changed to an old abandon boat in the middle of storm on the sea

"NOT THIS MUCH WATER!" Misaka shouted behind the waves

"Again, what with the extreme weather!" Saten added, Natsu was feeling sick In the head, while Kongou fished at the back

"Not bad a prize barracuda!" Kongou yelled proudly Saten, and Blaze sweet dropped

The next scenery was now all dark the area looked at outer space "Where are we now?"

"Uh guys..." Blaze pointed to what looks like the earth, the other side also looked and notice the earth as well,

"Great were on the moon! Now!" Touma and Misaka shouted in unison even though they can't hear each other

Yoshika was amazed by the area "Well at least it pretty "Kongou notice something off in the distant "Hey what over there?" they all turned to find something unusual, a black pillar in the center of the moon everyone looked dumbstruck

The next scenery was now on the field; however it was covered in flames "Now where are we?" Konori asked as Blaze was eyes widen

"This place looks familiar" Blaze though in his head

"Hey look, isn't that you Blaze!" Natsu said pointing to two dogs; one was small while the other was dark and huge

"Hey that Blaze!" Luffy shouted as they watch the young version of Blaze take out Might, while the other girlswere confused

"Um whats going on here?" Saten asked

"Aww that dog looks so cute" Wannai said as the other sweet dropped as Blaze was smacking Might to the ground with his tail

"I wonder what kind of movie is this." Kuroko asked, the setting changed into a railway cargo storage bay "Hey is this the school District 17?" Touma looked around; he as well as Misaka were familiar with this area

"What going on here?" Kongou asked, Kuroko looked at Misaka in shocked before she could speak Uiharu beat her to it "Hey is that Misaka?"

In the scene in front of them, an albino white hair guy with black and white shirt, while on the other side showedMisaka and another girl wearing the same outfit as Misaka.

"Its looks like Misaka!" Saten replied shock, to see two Misaka

"I didn't know Misaka had a twin?!" Konori blurted out, as the wind blow their hair, something in the corner ofYoshika eyes, a figure bleeding on the ground, Touma notice as well.

"I-i-i-is that Accelerator?" Saten shakily said as all the girls beside Misaka and Uiharu were frighten by the man powerful white plasma he holding over his hand

"He must be the number 1 Level five, everyone heard about" Konori replied in shock, she turned to Misaka " I never thought that you would face him Misaka"

"Um... well" Misaka was lost of words, the conversation interrupted by Accelerator voice " I don't get it, why are you, and that bleeding idiot over there, protecting these puppets, there a bunch of failed attempts to duplicate you, you must hate them, than anyone else"

Everyone was shock, Touma clench his fist, and Luffy eyes were cover by his hat, Natsu just glared at Accelerator,

"Does it bother you that someone will reach level 6? Or you trying to atone for making it possible to carry this experiment! " Accelerator yelled with a grin in his face

"Experiment...what Experiment?" Awatsuki asked confused

"Wait, Isn't that the one where they clone one of the level 5?" Wannai guessed remembering that their was a rumor going around about one of the Level 5 getting cloned

"But I thought it was just a rumor!" Kuroko said still shock " I didn't know they actually cloned Sissy DNA, was this the reason why you went out?"Misaka didn't say a word, she just watch herself standing up to her clone,

"I couldn't care less about being a god" the scenery Misaka said "And I don't think I can make up my sins by doing this either...she's my sister they're all my sister, that's all there is to it"

Everyone was quiet when Misaka spoken, some of them like Blaze side were understanding what was going on, but were still didn't know why or how Accelerator will become a level 6, the only ones who were sorry for Accelerator are Yoshika, Uiharu and Touma

The man started too laughed, his voice startled the girls "And here I was expecting and actually reason from you, Playing sister? Retarded ! You won't let me kill anyone! Who the hell do you think you are third rate! There nothing you can do to stop me, Because Level 5, the highest the scale goes in Academy City I had to get lump in with you, like hell I want! But you're annoying me now so, I'll just kill you right now!"

"Damn bastard!" Natsu shouted and he was about to attack him, but Luffy put his arm to the side blocking him, his head turning to someone else, Natsu was wondering what he was looking until he notice as well

"So this is the most powerful esper in Academy City" Kongou spoke in shock and fright as the level 5 man crack his knuckles, out of the corner of her eye Uiharu notice a figure standing up, the man was bleeding

"OH...my god!" She started to have tears in her eyes, soon everyone followed suit and was shock as they spotted a certain spiky haired man, his stomach was cover in blood, he looked half conscious, Touma, and Misaka could recognise the figure

"No way..." Saten said shock by how injured the man was "is that the guy... who face off against the most powerful esper!?"

"He looks so beaten up" Konori replied shocked by how much blood was on his coat

"Well that what you get when you fight a higher up esper" Kuroko replied also stunned, "But how is he still standing?"

"This modeling swim suits turned into a battle field past" Blaze said impressed by the guy standing, "Who this idiot trying to take on this man?" Touma sweat by that response

"That impossible.. HOW ARE YOU STILL STANDING?" Accelerator roared at the man, but that didn't anaphase him, instead, the guy just slowly walked towards him, causing the level 5 to step back

"Why is Accelerator walking back" Saten said until she realized "Is he scared of him?"

"What the hell am I doing?!" Accelerator said gritting his teeth "I may not get to use my wind on him, but I can still kill him with a simple touch"

With one tap Accelerator lung himself towards the man ready to kill him, everyone except Touma were on their feet hoping to know what happened,

Accelerator swing his right hand, but it missed his head

What really surprised everyone is Accelerator swung his left but got his index finger broken by the boy's fist

This got Blaze, Yoshika and Shana to realised something from the barrier destroyed outside and not effective by Accelerator powers

The guy who defeated Accelerator was Touma Kamijou...

"Grit your teeth strongest, my Weakest attack...Might shake you up a little!" Everyone watch as Touma fist connected to Accelerator face, the impact was so hard that the scenery returned to normal

"Hey what happened to the machine?" Kongou asked frustrated by the shoot ending

"But we still didn't get to see who that guy was" Yoshika mumbled which fortunate Saten heard this and turn toUiharu "Um Uiharu did you say something?"

"No, "She replied making Saten confused, Blaze and the others eyes widen,

"I think the barrier, just broke" Touma whispered as before Misaka could find the voice, the gang quickly got out of the building without turning back

Meanwhile On the other side of town a facility, where they shows TV commercial and News were being raid inside two figures were walking as they passed a bunch of unconscious guards and destroyed security bots

"How pathetic," The boy in a white T-shirt and red pants, sighs as he kicks a bot "is this Academy City best, security system?"

"Well you wouldn't even get this far if I hadn't destroyed the system" The orange floating figure said in proud

"Yeah just lead us to the control room" the boy rolled his eyes as, they entered the control room as it have a bunch of shows,

"Alright, let get the show on the road," the floating figure grin as he sent a burst of energy causing the T.V from all over Academy City to break down


	6. Day 4: Heartless and the DVD

**Hey guys this may be the second last chapter before I continued on my main story **

* * *

Morning of Day 4

Yesterday After avoiding Misaka and the other, Touma and the other headed back to their dorms, they still have the scene in their head, who was that guy? And why was Accelerator evil?

In the morning Touma, was making food for Index, until he heard the knock on the door "Hey Touma, check this out!" Natsu shouted as he barged in the door, behind him were Blaze, Yoshika and Shana

"Could you of just wait until I opened the door, before you break it?" Touma sweet dropped Natsu ignored and went in front of him pointing a flyer

"What this?" Touma asked looking at the paper "Mid summer festival? In GAH! Tokiwadai dormitory!" He quickly dropped the flyer

"It going to be awesome, I heard there's going to be cool pictures and tons of food!" hearing that got Index eyes to sparkle

"Ow, no I'm not going there!" Touma snapped turning his face away "I would rather get bitten to death, then to go!"

"Why, you been there before?" Blaze asked

"Yeah, and trust me, my luck will probably be rotten than before" Index glared at him, with an evil, hungry aura, noticing this Touma sighs as Index attention towards Yoshika, "Ow okay, can we go Touma?"

"Alright, but please don't cause any trouble, I don't want to become a target for the school" Touma said as Index glared at him

"I don't know I could go for some burgers" Luffy blurted out while his stomach was rumbling,

"You just ate a bowl of cereal; in fact you ate all of ours as well!" Natsu snap, Luffy ignored him as he started eating Touma breakfast which he didn't mind

"By the way, how did you get yourself in there?" Touma asked as the Straw hat person though for a minute

"Well, I was once stuck inside a machine trying to get some food, but then a cool looking guy punch the machine and send me flying" Luffy explained the best he could

"This only happens in Academy City" Blaze mumbled

After earning a severe punishment from the dorm manger last night Misaka and Kuroko were, Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant

"What an old bat" Kuroko grunted in anger "All she ever talks about is following rules"

"Well that is kinda her job description" Misaka said, Kuroko slammed her fist on the table

"Is there nothing we can do chill out a little bit, I was just playing with you yesterday!" Kuroko snapped as she slouched on her seat"Why am I always the one who receives punishment!"

Misaka sighs in defeat "Anyway, did you get any more clues on the case?"

"Well, Uiharu did found something last night, after some research" Kuroko said while sipping "She said that she'll meet us here"

"Sorry were late," The two turned to find Uiharu and Saten sitting near "I had to wake up Saten,"

"Yeah knocking on my door for 20 minutes" Saten snapped, her eyes still weary, Kuroko gave Misaka an odd look, "Anyway why did you want us here"

Uiharu open up her laptop "Remember the urban legends, we talk about?" all three of them nod "Well I looked into the website last night and their something new that posted on the site,"

Kuroko, Saten and Misaka looked over to Uiharu shoulder to take a peek, "There a DVD called "A certain Magical Index"

"What so special about a DVD?" Kuroko asked, "And what kind of title name is that?"

"It said that, this is based on true events that happened around Academy City," Uiharu explained, Saten started to read the description

"Look at the summary" Saten said "This is a 48 episode series, it about how a misfortune esper with a unique power, meets a young girl who carries a thousand books in her head"

"Now that being farfetched" Kuroko interrupted, "Do they expect to believe that a girl could carry thousand a book in her head, that impossible"

"But it said, here that it based events that happen, in the City" Uiharu said, Misaka was remembering, how she was part of helping Touma and Index back in the Invasion,

"Well dumb or not, I did download the series, maybe will watch back at my dorm" Misaka though in her head 'maybe I can find some answer of how this idiot found the young girl'

"I don't know about this, what do you think sissy?" Kuroko asked, shattering Misaka thoughts "Should we watch the video?"

"Sure okay, I'm a bit curious myself," Misaka quickly said hoping not to get any suspicion

* * *

Natsu, Blaze, Yoshika and Luffy were walking in the streets, Luffy and Natsu were still getting annoyed by the robots and the rules in fact they escaped three judgment members

"Man this is getting boring" Natsu complained "It been about a week since I punch someone, and this is the third time those stupid robots almost suck my scarf"

"And I'm getting hungry" Luffy slouched Blaze sighs in defeat 'these guys are always complaining' All of a sudden we started to hear a faint noise

"What the heck was that sound?" Yoshika asked without warning Blaze ran ahead "hey wait for us?" The three ran ahead to find Blaze stopping at a construction site

"What the heck is going on?" Natsu said as they notice a familiar five person surrounding by a huge group of thugs armed with weapons "Huh, finally some people to fight!"

Luffy took a closer look at the people; one of them was covered in bruised holding on to a young girl, "Hey that the same people who were looking for me!"

"That odd, I think they might be in pain from that noise" Blaze said, without warning Luffy and Natsu jumped down

"Hey, don't you think picking on a few injured people make you so tough!"Natsu shouted making the entire guy turned towards the two

"Huh?" One guy with a white Mohawk, "What do you want with us?"

"You better leaves thoses people alone or I'm gonna mop the floor with yah!" Natsu threatened clenching his fist, the man laughed

"So you're going to take us all out? You know your dealing with the Purple Monkey's?" The man said, Luffy and Natsu turned to each other for minute

"What a lame name" Natsu replied as Luffy was laughing the guys were getting angrier , Mugino turned to find Straw-hat laughing, she wanted to say something but the sound was driving her head spinning

"You called are name l-l-lame?" The leader was angry "Let show these two what happen, to people who make are name a pile of dirt!"

All the thugs, charged towards them, "Now I finally get to hit something!" Natsu said as his fist engulf in flames. Making Luffy eyes sparkle and the thugs eyes widen

"**Fire Dragon, Wing attack!" **Natsu attacked the guys charging with a huge stream of fire

**"Gum, Gum Gatling!" ** Luffy rapid fired his fist knocking a bunch of thugs out the, all the thugs and ITEM were surprise

"How the hell are these two using esper power?" The leader yelled, stepping back by how many guy the two boys fought, ITEM were more shock to find the two men using power while they can't even stand

While Luffy and Natsu were beating the hell out of the entire thug, Blaze and Yoshika went down the stairs they notice where the sound was coming from the blue mini van

"So this is where the noise is coming from" Yoshika said as Blaze quickly tore the plug, causing the noise to become quiet

"Hey the sound is off" Luffy said as the leader and the rest eyes widen as all four ITEM members stood with an eerie look on their face

"Well...now that annoying sound is over" the level 5 glared at the members having green orbs floating over her head, "Time to repay you for the pain you given us"

Before ITEM could start beating the poor man with Luffy and Natsu joining in, Blaze felt something rumbling "Hey, do you hear that?"

Before anyone could answer they turned to the abandon warehouse as it started to opened, opening them was indigo colour with a silver claws denting the metal, as it went wider, all of them were wondering what the hell was, well all of the except Blaze who known about it

"Guard...Armor..."Blaze said surprise as he got into his fighting stance

"What is this thing? Some kind of mess up experiment" Mugino asked more angrily than before "What is this thing suppose to be a fucking bell or something?"

"Wow, someone's spirit all of a sudden" Blaze said, the monster stared down on the them, before they could stopped, the beast raised his fist and slammed it to the ground between Blaze and the others

"Now I'm really fired up, **Fire Dragon Roar**!" Natsu breath a huge stream of fire while Mugino shot green laser, making direct contacted to the monster

"Wow...that guy" Frenda watch the Dragon slayer and blushed by his abs showing, Kinuhata sweet dropped byFrenda drooling,

When the dust disappeared, they found the Guard Armor unharmed "Damn it not even a scratch!" Mugino cursed

The monster let out a roar before sending his floating fist at the group, Kinuhata was ready to punch them but Luffy stood in front his arms turned to solid iron "**Busoshoku, Koka!" **

**"Gum, Gum... Pistol!"** Luffy and the monster fist connect making a huge impact, pushing everyone back, ITEM could only watch as the Straw hat and the Offensive monster Clashing fist trying to hit each other

Luffy notice two feet coming towards him "Shit" Luffy cursed, he couldn't dodge foot while dealing with the hands.

"**Fire Dragon, Iron Fist!"** Natsu ran in front and punch both of with a stream of fire on his hand, sending the two flying over the abandon buildings startling the esper

Luffy eyes widen as with incredible force send the hands flying to an abandon building, collapsing, this made the heartless vulnerable, as Blaze ran up to it his paws turned 2x giant

**"Paws of Pain!" **with one punch he sends the main body into the horizon. Mugino, Kinuhata, Frenda, even Natsu,Rikou, Luffy, and Yoshika eyes widen in shock as his fist turned back to normal

"That was so cool" Luffy broke the silent his eyes turned to stars, "I didn't know you could expand your fist like that"

"Neither did I..." Blaze replied shocked as well, there was an awkward silent until a van jumped off the ledge and landed on the ground

"Woof, sorry for being late," Shiage nervously laughed, but stopped when he notices the glares he getting from the three girls, he turned to find the others looking "...Um did I miss anything"

There was a long awkward silent, until Luffy stomach started to growl, Yoshika and Blaze could not help but sweet dropped,

"SHIAGE!"

* * *

Misaka, Kuroko, Saten and Uiharu were walking down to the Judgment office

"So anyone ready for the system scan coming next month?"

"Well I'm just hoping that they a much more accurate measures without using my rail gun"

"Well you are the Ace of Tokyowadi, people look up to you, like a role model...A role model with a really awkward taste of clothing"

"I told you stop looking in my drawers!"

"I was just trying to help you to become a more of a lady than a kid, you need o know how to wear panty that all"

"Even if I want to wear panty, I would like to do them myself thank you very much!" Uiharu and Saten laughed at their argument, as they were walking Misaka could notice something in the air, but chose to ignore it and kept walking

* * *

In Joseph Restaurant, Luffy was stuffing his face with meat and food, after certain event Mugino offered them lunch, since Luffy have met her , she knows that he has a huge appetite, but didn't know until now that his stomach was made of rubber.

Blaze and Yoshika was in one side of Luffy while Kinuhata and Rikou on the other, opposite side was Mugino, Natsu, and Frenda who was watching Natsu gobbling down food as well, Shiage came back from the bathroom

"Ow come on I said I was sorry..." Shiage pleaded to the piss off ITEM members "How many times do I have to say it before you guys forgive me?"

"What do you super think" Saiai snapped "If it weren't for Luffy and his friends, we'd been super killed!"

"Okay... but how did you guys got defeated" Shiage asked, not noticing tick mark from the Meltdown, "I mean, there a bunch of Level 0 thugs vs 2 Level 4 and 4th level 5"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mugino shouted as he send a massive kick to the blond boys back, Blaze and Yoshika sweet dropped as Shiage was unconscious, she then turn to Straw Hat "Anyway, Luffy who are your friends?"

"Ow, that Blaze, Yoshika, and Natsu" Luffy answered his face stuffed with food

"Natsu huh" Frenda said dreamily looking at the Dragon Slayer "that a cute name, so you're new to town?"

"Yeah" Natsu replied "We actually came here a few days ago, we were looking for Luffy, he ran off somewhere"

"So luffy, when did you meet these guys?" Blaze asked

"Ow, um well I woke up in their room filled with Pizza" Luffy replied grinning as he continued to eat, Kinuhata was busy looking at a magazine to notice her food was stolen

"Hey guys check this out an ultra-problematic C-movie by Hong Kong, Red Dragon File Company..." Kinuhata said showing the movie to Mugino... "Its sound like you'll be on the edge of your seat for more reason than one, I'm super interest, What about you Rikou?"

Rikou, who was resting her head on the table, looked up to looked at the magazine "...A signal is coming from the south-south west"

"She weird" Luffy replied while Mugino sweet dropped by how he was making a funny face, making Natsu and Yoshika laughing, Shiage stood up, couldn't help but laugh at the man face

"Now on to serious note" Mugino said finishing her drink "1. Why is a dog talking and the hell did your arm stretch like that?"

"I ate the Gum, Gum fruit" Luffy replied

"Gum, Gum fruit?" Frenda asked confused "I never heard of this fruit"

"Ow here it is" Shiage said on his phone, "I'll send it to yours phones" Kinuhata, Mugino, Frenda and Rikou got our their phones, Natsu looked at Frenda, which made her heart flutter inside

However it had been shattered as Frenda, Kinuhata and Rikou eyes widen in shock quickly closing their phones, Mugino on the other hand was impatient and thrust it to Luffy Yoshika and Blaze "Is this the fruit?"

When the four looked Yoshika turned boiled red in embarrassment, Blaze glared at Shiage with bitter stare, and Luffy eyes widen from hunger, mouth drooling

"Um..Mugino-san, "Frenda said scared as she show Mugino on her phone a porn video, they all started at Shiagewho realised that he accidentally uploaded the wrong one

"It was an accident, honest!" Shiage yelled trying to not make them get the wrong idea

"Hamazaru..." Mugino said lost in words

"In the end...your disgust" Frenda said in a calm yet annoying look

" So bunny girls are a super hit with you Hamazaru?" Kinuhata said with a slight grin on her face

"..." Yoshika was too embarrassed to talk her whole head turned red with steam coming out

"You are one sick twisted little man" Blaze replied blankly just like Mugino but less annoyed

"Don't worry, I'm rooting for you" Rikou replied emotionless, While Natsu wasn't paying attention to anything that was happening

Luffy looked at Mugino with his mouth drooling "Hey Mugino, that white stuff the girl was eating looks tasty where can I get some o-"

BANG BONG, BAM, GONG!

Kinuhata and Blaze fist were steaming as they both gave Luffy two lumps on his head indicating the idiot to shut up

"Here it is" Mugino said looking at the phone "its said here, that a Gum, Gum Fruit is a devil fruit that gives a person rubber Powers...What kind of crap is this?"

"What do you mean," Luffy asked confused "You guys have powers to, in fact when I was beating the crap down this guy shot some kind of blue orb at me"

"This is Academy City, all the people here are esper's, people who produce an invisible energy fields called AIM," Mugino explain, but Luffy and Natsu looked dumbfounded " You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"Ow I stopped listen when you were talking about AIM thingy" Natsu replied truthfully

"and I'm still, think about that white stuff , which reminds, where can I get some-" Blaze and Kinuhata both knock him with one good punch in the head "Okay I won't ask again"

"and what about you," Mugino glared at Blaze "What kind of lame excuse?"

"Simple...I have an hair disorder" Mugino slammed her fist on the able not intimidating him at all

"This is not a fucking joke, Are you part of some kind of experiment?"

Blaze looked at the window "No...Like I said I have one of the worst and rarest hair diseases in the world, heck it so bad that Academy City banned it"

"Really?" Frenda, Luffy and Natsu said falling for Blaze lie

"Yup, Luckily I was only one who had the diseases and survived, who got this diseases would likely died a very painful death" the three were a little scared in fact Rikou stood up in shock even Mugino fell for I, but Kinuhata just rolled her eyes in annoyance

"Anyway, I love to stay and chat, but we gotta get going, its getting dark out" Mugino stood up soon the others ITEM Members were ready to go

"I'll see you later...Natsu" Frenda gave a attracted wink before walking away Rikou gave a stern look at Blaze, like she seen her before

* * *

The three girls were at Uiharu apartment, Kuroko and Misaka told their dorm manager that they were, h having a sleepover, to their surprised the manager agree to it and let them go

Misaka, Kuroko, Uiharu and Saten were all in their pajamas, Saten sat on the top bunk while Kuroko Misaka and Uiharu at the bottom, her lap top opened up ready to started

"Okay are we ready?" They all nod as Uiharu started the DVD

**The setting was at Midnight, on the streets of Academy City, no one in sight, well excepted for a certain boy running down the street**

**: That my rotten luck for you!**

"That guy looks so familiar" Kuroko thought in her head

"Ow I remember this," Misaka also thought, that when we first meet at the bridge

**: My name is Touma Kamijou, and this little chase scene is nothing just event with rotten luck! (The theme song PSI started)**

"Wow he even gets his own theme song!" Saten shock and excited

"Well it is kind of catchy, but it would be more great if we could see the clips" Misaka said as they screen went blank

"Shh!" Uiharu hushed "It starting now"

** Well it all started July 19, I enter the restaurant excited that summer break is finally here, and I was going to celebrate with a big meal, but that change (Touma walked in and notice a man, hitting on a familiar person) I notice the sneeze bag was up to no good, I had to step and help the poor girl**

**Touma: Ahem (This got the two attention) Excuse me… you should go, you're bothering the poor lady (Little did he know a group of men were surrounding him)**

"Wow, what a complete idiot for wanting to take out all those thugs" Kuroko said

"Well I though it was brave, like he's some kind of knight in shining armor" Uiharu eyes turned to stars

"Yeah, something really wrong with her brain" Saten sweet dropped

**On the bridge Touma finally got away from the thugs he collapsed panting hard, from running all night**

**Touma: Man that was close**

**: What was that all about (Touma notice a familiar figure walking towards him?)**

"Misaka!" the three gazed on their friends on the screen and back at her, Kuroko was glaring at Misaka while the other two were shock

"I didn't know you were in it Misaka!" Uiharu said broke the silent; Misaka could feel Kuroko cold stare at the screen as Misaka was walking towards Touma

**Misaka: Playing the hero like some dimwitted thugs, what are you a teacher or something?**

**Touma: So the reason they stopped chasing?**

**Misaka: You got it, there were started to ignore me so I dealt with them**

**Touma: Figures (Misaka grab a coin out of her pocket)**

"That barbarian, why does sissy like in him anyway, he just a scrawny Level 0" Kuroko said determine

**Misaka: Hey hero, have you ever heard of a Railgun?**

**Touma: Railgun?**

**Misaka: It an electromagnetic gun, that can fire small projectiles three times a speed of sound (She flicked the coin,) Allow me to show you!**

**(With that she flicked she fired a yellow electrical beam, barely missed by an inch)**

"You're not serious" Saten looked at her in shock

"You're using your Railgun, to him, you could have killed him!" Uiharu said

"As much as I hate to admit, you didn't had to be that harsh he just a Level 0," Kuroko also agreed

"Just you wait" Misaka thought in her head, remembering this was place that she was with, when she was talking about the Level upper

**Touma: (The boy was surprised) is that what you use to take care of these guys?**

**Misaka: Don't be such an idiot, there a way of take care of a bunch of Level 0, and I know them all (Touma flinch when her bands were spreading electricity, but he took a deep breath)**

**Touma: So you're one of the 7 Level 5 esper in Academy City, tell me are the other six this rude, or you're just special...you could stand to be less condescending**

"Hey she not likes that!" Saten blurted out making the others looked at her as she blushed

"I'm sure, he was just joking" Uiharu said

"That monster, barbarian!" Kuroko snapped "As soon as I see him, I'm going to put so many needles in him"

** Misaka: (She grinned as charging electricity) You must be good or you wouldn't talk to me that way**

**Touma: W-w-wait I'm just a Level 0! (Misaka ignored his plead as she gather a huge amount of electricity from her forehead and flung it at him)**

"I can't watch" Uiharu turned away, not wanting to see the boy getting killed

"There no way he'll survive an attack like that!" Saten

"I wouldn't count on that" Misaka

"What do you mean?" Kuroko

**Touma quickly thrust his right hand holding the attack, as hard as he can, as soon, the girls could hear a glass breaking as the lighting attack spear, disappeared**

"What just happened" Uiharu

"He still alive!" Saten

"But how, sissy a Level 5 and he only a Level 0!" Kuroko

Misaka just stood silent, she could feel stared from her friends, and she just ignores it and continued watching

**Misaka: So if you really are a Level 0 like you said... then explain why you don't have a scratch on you**

**Touma: (he smirked) I don't know what to tell you...maybe it coincidence, or just plain bad luck...either way this isn't your night**

**Misaka just gritted with anger shoot out a huge amount of electricity as lighting struck the bridge, which caused the surrounding building to lose power**

"So this was you're doing for the black out" Kuroko

"Uh..." Misaka

"So you know him, why didn't you tell us?" Uiharu

"Do you know what kind of ability he has?" Saten

"Trust me, I've been trying to figure him out every time I challenge him"

"Wait so you fought him many times" Uiharu

"Yeah, I guess" Misaka

"So this guys you been more into this guy, me sissy, that so wrong, I'm the only one for you!" Kuroko

SMACK! Kuroko was rubbing her head attempted to hug her idol

**It was morning, in a certain building and dorm, Touma was woken up his body sweating from the heat, He lazily stood up wandering to the fridge, to find some breakfast , he opened his fridge, only to be greeted by a really nasty scent**

**Touma: 'Well last night lighting strike caused a power outage, turn my place into an oven, and also made all my food toxic, to make matter even worst, I dropped my emergency food in sink, I crush on my credit card while I was searching for my wallet, and someone informed me that I'm such an idiot, that I need to take amordedial Class**

"Wow, that has to suck" Saten

"And I thought I had a bad day" Kuroko reminder her how she was knock out by the dorm after hugging Misakathat day

**Touma: Alright , it a nice day outside, maybe air out the mattress will improve my mood (as soon as he said that Touma step on his last good enough sandwich, he grabs his mattress opened) Yup My future may be dark and gloomy, but at least it a beautiful sunny day...then again knowing my luck it probably ran**

**As soon as Touma opened the door he notice a white figure hanging on his balcony**

**Touma: Strange, I already hung something?**

"Wait, is that a sister?" Uiharu

"What is a white Nun doing on this guy's apartment?" Misaka

**Touma eyes widen to reacted in time, to figure out that it was a white nun girl, before he could do anything the girl opened her eyes**

**: I'm...so...very...hungry (her stomach grumbled,)**

"Do people like her, would go unto someone's roof top asking for food?" Saten

"Unless if it's an orphan, but it doesn't make sense how she even got on this guys balcony" Kuroko

** Touma: What the... (He stood back,)**

**: Are you listening to me...? I'm hungry**

**Touma: So just out of curiosity, is this habit randomly ending on someone balcony asking for food? **

**: It also calls Kerp croaking (Touma sweet dropped) so do you have food, I'm really starving...please feed me**

**Touma: 'I think you should asked some else beside me' (Touma notice the sandwich he stepped, which gave him an evil looked, he grabbed it to she show the girl) Will this do the trick?**

**: (She nods) thank you, Sandwich is my favourite (Before Touma could reacted, the girl swallow the food whole including biting his hand)**

**Touma: AHH!**

"That gonna hurt" Saten

"Who knew a nun was that hungry" Uiharu

"So that where he meet, a nun" Misaka though

**After that event happened Touma gave the girl some crackers**

**Touma: So can you tell me why you were hung out on my balcony**

**: Actually I was trying to jump to one rooftop to another**

"That a little dangerous don't you think?" Uiharu

"Maybe she has some kind of vibrant ability" Kuroko

**Touma: But the buildings are 8 stories high**

**: Well I didn't had any option...I was being persuade... (Before she could continue she change the subject) whoops I never introduce myself... how silly of me, my names Index nice too meet you**

**Touma: Index? You can't mean that you're name out of a part of a book**

**Index: Yeah... Index Librorum Prohibitorum oh and my magic name is Dedicatus5454**

"Wow, that a long name" Saten "But what is this magic name business, I though Academy City was based on science and technology"

"Maybe she one of thoses people who believe in good luck charm, and are addictive to magic or something" Uiharu

"But there no such thing as magic" Kuroko "Maybe she trying to hide her name to the authority"

**Touma: Okay Index, what kind of person would want to catch a sister?**

**Index: I think they seek the 100 grimoire I carry with me**

"What are Grimoires" Misaka

"Their text book that show a lot information about magic abilities and spells, it amazing that their still exists" Uiharu

"This is getting ridicules. We aren't find any information about the events, expect for sissy causing black, out" Kuroko

"No but this magic thing is sure getting me excited" Saten

**Touma: So where are they?, it hard to believe that you have a whole library under that dress? (The four looked dumb founded by Touma reaction)**

**Index: I carry all 1 hundred and 3 thousand volumes!**

**Touma: that most books I seen before, what you got them storages (Index shook her head no) Is this some type of joke , next you're going to say, well stupid people can't see them**

**Index: it isn't just stupid people; the whole point is to no be visible**

**Touma: Okay, so who chasing you**

**Index: A sorcerer society (Touma and the four looked dumbfounded)**

**Touma: Sorcerer?**

**Index: Surely you know what sorcerer are, people who do magic?**

**Touma: You belong to a new age religious?**

**Index: Wait you're making fun of me are you? (Touma sighs)**

**Touma: Sorry it just too much, I know there are plenty of unusual powers out in the world, but I just can't believe magic, this Academy City, super natural abilities aren't that rare, anybody could develop them**

**Index: You believe in super natural powers, but not magic?**

**Touma: Okay, then explained what it is then, or shows at least a sample**

**Index: Well I can't do magic (Touma as well as the four girls watch almost anime felled)**

**Touma: If you can't use it, how are you so convince it actually exist**

**Index: Because magic does exist!**

**Touma: To tell you the truth, I was born with an unusual power myself (He looked at his hand) it something with my right hand, when it comes to contract with any esper ability, my hand cancel it out, it may even work on divine miracles**

"SO that the boy, the boy who could stop other powers from working!" Saten

"Just like the urban legend?" Uiharu

"No wonder I can't teleport him when he was in our room" Kuroko

"He was once in Tokyowadi, I though it was only for girls only?" Uiharu

"Well he wanted to talk to sissy, about something" Kuroko

**Index: (She turned away pouting the urge to laugh)**

**Touma: What with the face, it you talking to a used car sales men**

**Index: Can you blame me, you obviously never heard of god, but you're saying that right hand can cancel anyesper ability?**

**Touma: What a joke, you still like to play make-belief and you don't believe in me**

**Index: Magic is not fake!**

**Touma: Well why not show me something magical, and when my right hand negates it then you have no choice to believe me**

**Index: Okay, see these robes are known as the walking church, it protects me like church like structure**

**Touma: You're bringing out words I don't even understand! (Index angrily ran to the kitchen, and grabs a knife)**

**Index: Well how about a test run; try to stab me with this knife!**

**Touma: What?**

"What?" All four of them

**Index: Do I have to explain everything these robes sanctified as a church, it strong a durable, so if you stab me then, it wouldn't do anything**

**Touma: That interesting in all but I'm not going stab you**

**Index: Listen, it protects from anything that attack both physical and mental!**

**Touma: I see so all I have to do is touch your right hand to break your magic barrier?**

**Index: unless your power works as you said**

**Touma: Fine, just let you know when this is over, you asked for! (Touma grab Index shoulder, there was a couple of minute. The girls were on their knees wondering what would happen) Um...**

**Index: Well then no surprise that nothing happened (3...2...1 her robes rip off only showing herself bare naked)**

"Sick Pervert, wait till I get my hands on him" Misaka

"Wow how very fondest of him, being a barbarian an all" Kuroko

"Hey, even her panties were magical" Saten

"That really not the best time for that" Uiharu

**After that event was Touma was force to look away while Index hid herself into a blanket**

**Touma: I'm sorry let just forget th- (Touma was interrupt by clock hitting his head)**

**Index: You expect me to forget this you jerk!**

**Touma: well I thought it might be easy not to talk about, I'm embarrass myself (He looked at his right hand) 'she wasn't kidding, she must be involved in psychic ability)**

**Index: I'm done (Touma looked to find Index robe with safety pins too keep it together)**

**Touma: Nice job you look like a pin cushion**

**Index: Maybe I'll start a fashion trend (Touma realised that he was late)**

**Touma: ow crap! Sorry I need to go to my classes; do you need a key for the dorm?**

**Index: No that okay, it better for me to move on, otherwise those magician will track me down here, and you don't want your dorm to be engulf in flames (Index and Touma went to the door however Touma had tripped accidentally crushing his cell phone)**

**Touma: Stupid luck!**

**Index: You wanna know what I think about your power? I think it cancel out the grace of god, which means that you'll be misfortune for the rest of your life (Touma eyes turned white from shocked and depressed)**

"Ouch don't you think that a little harsh" Saten

"No wonder he complains about his luck all the time" Misaka

"I can't believe all this was happening" Uiharu

"Well I still don't believe this girl talking about magic where the City is more for Science" Kuroko

**Touma: So now what? Is there anywhere safe you can go?**

**Index: If I stay in one place, then their going to find me**

**Touma: but how?**

**Index: Like I said my robes magical so they can track it easily**

**Touma: Then why could you of said that earlier!**

**Index:... Do really want to be dragged down to the depth of hell with me?**

"What does he means, the depth of hell?" Uiharu

"I guess she means that this magic sides, is pretty dangerous" Kuroko they all turned to her "I-I-I mean if it exist, which it doesn't "She laughed nervously

**Time skip to the evening Touma finally got out of mordedial class, after getting detention for not paying attention**

**Touma: I was already that late? Stupid luck (Misaka Mikoto, notice and ran up to him causing Kuroko to slam her head on the wall)**

**Misaka: I found you and this time...(Touma ignored her and kept walking) Hey wait up, stop walking already!**

**Touma: Oh well if is it the little bug zapper (Misaka ran up to him glaring)**

**Misaka: Don't call me that! I have a proper name you know and it's Misaka Mikoto!**

**Touma: Alright zapper are you in Meridian classes too?**

**Misaka: No I'm here to shock you with so much electricity you will twitch like a frog, if you have any last words say it now!**

**Touma: I'll pass (Misaka have so many tick marks on her head, as she sends a massive electricity hitting Touma and breaking all the phones around the area)**

**Misaka: How that, did that wake you up**

**Touma: Give it a rest will you! Because of your lighting storm yesterday, my entire appliances were fried!**

**Misaka: Well it's your own fault for pissing me off**

**Touma: Why are you angry at me I haven't lay a finger on you!**

**Misaka: Exactly, with no point on either side this is a draw**

**Touma: (He turned and walks away) Okay whatever you win already**

**Misaka: Don't "whatever me, you should be taking this seriously!**

**Touma:(Touma just sighs) Is this day over yet? First a magician white nun, and then a trigger happy Esper(Misaka heard the first part of what he said but stopped when they notice the security bots started acting wild from Misaka attack, without warning the two started running) YOU IDIOT WHAT ARE YOU DOING ZAPPING THINGS HERE!**

**Misaka: SHUT UP, ANYWAY, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!**

"Aw they looked so cute when their running together" Uiharu

"Are you sure that not you're Boy friend?" Saten

"Sissy, why are you falling for him?" Kuroko slamming her face on the wall so many times

"I don't have feelings for him!" Misaka

**Touma luckily escape Misaka and headed back to his dorm, when he notice some cleaner bots surrounding something, when he took a closer look he found out it was Index**

**Touma: Just my luck, I should have known (He walked up to her) hey Index, what are you doing here, its kind of cold for to sleep in-**

**(Touma was about to wake her, but as soon as she touch her, he notice something on his hands eyes widen)**

**Touma: Blood? (He notice that Index was injure)**

"What kind of person would attack her like that?" Uiharu

"Maybe a thug or a robber" Kuroko

"But some would have called Judgment right now, and usually the thugs would attack when it dark out" Saten

**Touma: What happen who did this to you! (Touma heard footsteps, he turned to find a man in a black robe he had a cigar in his mouth and a bar code under his right eye)**

**: Yeah that was us, sorcerers (Touma eyes widen in shock the ending music started)**

The girls stood there shocked and speechless, Kuroko wasn't sure that if magic, was real or fake, and she quickly turned to Uiharu "We should check the databank tomorrow for this guy, just to be safe"

"Got it" Uiharu said as she was about to shut off but a message pop up "Hey guys check it out!" The three looked at the message

"It said here that, If you want to find out more about the magic side, then go find the boy himself, a soon as you meet him the next chapter of the story will be open?" Misaka read out loud

"What is this, some kind of riddle" Kuroko snapped, before calming down "We should find where he lives, and asked him"

"It probably the best if Uiharu and I go" Misaka interrupted "I know you going to jump to conclusion and arrest him for some reason"

"No, this is for judgment matter only, beside you might cause another black out with your power" Kuroko boldly said as Misaka blushed

"Don't worry Kuroko," Uiharu interrupted, backing Misaka "I'll make sure that Misaka won't cause a black out, beside you have work on the damage files from the Invasion tomorrow"

Kuroko just stood shocked by remember about her job, she was about to turned to Saten for backup but she was fast asleep

* * *

**This is going to the recurring theme as the Railgun team finds out about Touma lifestyle in the magic side**

**Thank you for viewing and pleases review **


	7. Day 5: Chicken headed snakes

**Hey guys this may be the second last chapter before I continued on my main story **

* * *

**Day 5**

It was early in the morning Luffy offered to baby sat Index while Touma and the other went to school, to his surprise Index wasn't growing a fit.

In class, Touma forgot that Accelerator was still in his classes, Natsu wanted to challenge him only to get knockout instantly,

"When will that idiot learn" Seiri said

"He get like that sometime, since he got into this city, he wanted to battle one of the level 5 in Academy City" Blaze explained

Motaharu sighs stretching "Well that kind of foolish to challenge one of the 7 Level 5 "When Natsu heard this he quickly ran beside him

"You mean there are seven other Level 5 in Academy City?" Natsu shocked by this

"Yup, I could only remember that two of them go to Tokyowadi, middle school" Yoshika looked confused "Tokyowadi?" She asked

"its a fancy popular Middle school for esper Level 4 or 5, and it also a girl middle school located in the garden of learning" Aogami said thinking about something "You know that where all the best girl and cute woman in that school"

"Yeah especially with many maids they have" Motaharu said

"They have Maids?" Yoshika eyes widen in shocked

"Yup, in fact his sister usually works there for her maid in training"Aogami smirked leaning back "But I still going for the big bu-"Seiri interrupted by punch him out cold

"Will you end this now?" Seiri snapped, as the rest were scared of her

"Nya, the iron wall strikes again" Motaharu shouted, he notice Yoshika confused

"It mean that he so tough, she can take out three thugs with ease" Natsu looked at Seiri cracking his knuckles

"FIGHT ME IRON WALL!" Natsu shouted as he lunged to Seiri his fist pulled back ready to strike her, she boldly tilted her head dodging the punch, and kneed him to the stomach; follow by a punch to the face knocking him out instantly

"Wow, not even breaking a sweat" Blaze replied watching Natsu on the ground

* * *

Uiharu and Misaka were walking, down the 7th district, where Touma apartment is, in the morning, the four girls went to judgement office to look up Kamijou Touma.

What they surprised is that Touma had the worst grades in the rest of Academy City he got an F of everything , even a random Z, they know that he goes to A certain High School, the same place where Saten had been when she used the Level upper

But what was more confuse is that the rest of his information is classified, even his ability isn't in the data bank, and he was assigned level 0

"How does he have that kind of power?" Misaka asked herself out loud "Their nothing in those stupid computers that could find this ability"

"I have no idea" Uiharu responded "The only way to figure out is to ask Touma himself "they stopped to find his apartment, when they got inside they took the elevator up

"So you meet Touma, when we were. Finding information about the level upper" Uiharu asked

"Yes, he always butting in, acting like some hero, like the other day, when the graviton bombing in the seven mistmall" "What about it" she asked Misaka sighs as she turned to her

"I wasn't the one who saved you and that little girl my rail gun couldn't make it in time" Misaka confessed, makingUiharu confused, until her though about what she saw last night

"You mean, Touma was the guy who saved us…" Uiharu shocked by this "But why didn't he…"

"HE disappears all the time say like 'as long as people are safe who cares saves them' ARG! It pissed me off:" Uiharu laughed, as they finally got to the right floor, they continued until they stopped at his dorm

"I guess this is it?" Uiharu said as she knocked on the door, but no answer "maybe he not home" all of sudden they started to hear noise from the other side

"Let me try" Misaka went in front knocking at his door, much more loudly than Uiharu "hey Idiot, I know you're in there, open the door now!"

As soon as she said those words, the door broke as a fist connected to Misaka stomach Uiharu was startle but yet surprise as the arm stretch send Misaka to the railing, the arm returned back

"Oops, sorry for breaking the door" Uiharu notice someone familiar as Luffy peek his head on the broken part where he punch

"Wow did you see that Misaka?" Uiharu amazed in shock, "His arm just stretch!"

"Yeah, what the hell was that for!" Misaka shouted at the boy, who was trying to get his head out of the door "I think I'm stuck…"

Uiharu and Misaka sweet dropped by his stupidity as Misaka kick his head breaking it free, "Ow what was that for!"

Ignoring the complaining the two entered in to find a Index looking at her "hey it short hair!"

"Stop calling me that" Misaka snapped "Anyway we need to talk to the idiot"

"Yup" Luffy stood "What do you want?"

"Not you! The other one!" Misaka snapped

"Ow you mean Touma, he gone to school" Index explain "If you want you can wait for him"

"Okay, if that not any trouble" Uiharu said, wondering how she okay after getting hurt 'is she really a magician?' there was a sound of silent's the two intruders were feeling awkward, this was the first time Misaka was in Toumaapartment the place had dirty cloths and books scattered everywhere like a teenage bedroom

"So…"Uiharu broke the silent looking at Luffy "You're arm, how did you get it to stretch like that?"

"I ate the Gum, Gum fruit making my body turned to rubber "Luffy said

"How does that work? A fruit that gives you power? That hard to believe" Misaka said not buying it "You must have particles in your body that could make a barrier that allows your body to become rubber to the human eyes?"

"No...I ate the Gum-Gum fruit" Luffy said blankly, Misaka just sighs 'there no point talking to him'

"I never heard of a fruit developing power before" Uiharu said

"There is a bunch of different fruit give people different powers, some stranger than mine" Luffy explained the best he can "but devil fruits lose their ability to swim so I would drown in a pool"

"I guess some powers have their draw back" Misaka replied

"Why do you want to see Touma anyway?" Index asked glaring "DO have any love efficient to him"

"No, not at all!" Misaka tried to think of good excuses "I...just want...you to ask him about..."

"We want to know more about Touma and his ability" Uiharu respond but Luffy interrupted "Ow you mean his right hand?"

"Yeah, his right hand can cancel out any supernatural ability; do you know anything about it?" Misaka asked, Index was finish eating her cereal

"Well all I know, is that his right hand could also cancel out his luck, making him incredibly have misfortune in every turn" Index said

"So he like a big number 13" Luffy smirked

"That is kind of mess up" Misaka "I mean why does he have to have misfortune every day?"

"He sorta used to it, he probably use all his luck to survive all the injuries he had" Index

"What do you mean?" Misaka asked

"Every time he goes out, he winds himself into the hospital" Index explain "He always taking on stuff by himself, and getting into trouble, I know he might not want others to get hurt, but it's no fun to see him getting hurt!" Misaka thought the same of that when he try to fight off Accelerator

"I don't know what the problem" Luffy said boldly "A lot of people would do the same thing,"

"What kind of person would throw their self into danger like that?" Misaka shouted until she realised, that she risk her life when fighting she fought Mugino to stop the sister experiment

"Well we all done something foolish and dangerous" Uiharu said trying to break the silent's,

"I'm hungry..." Luffy moaning rolling on the floor

"Didn't you just ate breakfast?" Misaka asked

* * *

It was lunch time at a certain high school, Touma and the gang were eating outside Accelerator offered to come as well

"Man what a day," Natsu roared "I didn't even understand what the teacher said, but at least it over!"

"I'm keep tell you that a Moe maid is much more likely to slip in a puddle than a loli tsundre" Aogami snapped atMotaharu

"Nya, but loli tsundre you can still see her flat chest in transparent" Motaharu

"Are girls you two always think about?" Accelerator grunted

"Of course there flat girl, skinny girl, stupid girl, big chest girl," Aogami could continued on if it weren't Seiri knocking Aogami and Motaharu out cold

"Don't you think that being a little harsh" Yoshika asked scared

"She the only one who could stop thoses two "Himegami replied finishing a hamburger, while they were talking Blaze could sense something was off,

All of a sudden the ground started to shake, this got everyone confused "What going on!" Yoshika asked

"Earthquake?" Blaze replied, all the students were fleeing out of the area leaving Touma, Blaze, Yoshika, Seiri , Aogami (Who woke up) Motaharu, Accelerator and Himegami

"Come on, let get going!" Touma shouted as they were about to leaved but an opening from the ground stopped them in the tracks, a spiral came out of from the ground,

"What the hell?" Motaharu

"Finally, something exiting" Natsu

"Now, not the time for that!" Seiri

"Giant chicken snake" Himegami

Before then was a giant monster snake, with a head of a heron, it let out a large roar that can be heard from afar

"What the hell is this thing?" Shana cursed as snake bird raised its beak and started pecking at them luckily they scatter just in time, but was sent flying from the attack almost

"Damn jerk!" Natsu grunted as he fist engulf in flames as he charged at delivering a flaming right hook, but his surprise, the monster wasn't phased by it as started attack Natsu, luckily he dodge every peck , and started punching and kicking the beast "Damn it why isn't my affecting it!?"

"Natsu looked out!" Yoshika shouted, Natsu notice the snake to close for him to dodge out of the way, "ow crap"

Luckily Shana came in with her sword and sliced the monster head just in time , the head was aimlessly flopping on the ground while the body part to the hole it came out of

"That take cares of that thing" Natsu said "Thanks for the help, Shana" Shana ignored him as she looked down to the hole where the beast came from soon the other looked down as well

"What the heck was that?" Seiri said break the silent

* * *

Kuroko Shirai have been worrying about Misaka and Uiharu, well to be exact, she was more worried about Misaka being with Touma,

"Damn that barbarian, being around my sissy like bug, waits till I squash" Kuroko cursed, but her thought were still thinking about what she saw last night, 'and what is this boy deal with his ability, and why isn't it in the data base?'

That when she realised something, back in the building for the modeling, the scene where they saw two Misaka, Accelerator and that bloody boy standing up 'could it be...'

Kuroko though when she notice some thugs surrounding a woman and her child, she just sighs "I'll deal with it later for now, there someone who needs my help" she ran towards, the thugs

"Now now all were asking for is some money and then will be off, unless you want to go extreme" The leader smirked, making the boy and woman afraid

"I'm from judgment" Kuroko shouted surprising them , "So you better come quietly or else I have no choice to use force"

"Well if it isn't Kuroko Shirai" The man said grabbing his pole " I heard so much about you,"

"Is that so" Kuroko said not surprised

"Yup, I've heard that you and the level 5 rail gun of yours have caused so much trouble for us" The man smirked, "But now things about to change!"

As soon as he said that a sudden high pitch sound stingy Kuroko ears, she fell on her knees in pain 'what going on? What is this awful noise?', Kuroko tried to teleport but the noise was effect her esper powers

"Great, this thing actually work" The leader shouted as he kick Kuroko sending her slamming her head on the ground "You might wonder what this high pitch squealing sound is, this is Capacity down, a high-tech weapon that could affect higher uppers, but to us, its just a faint annoying noise"

'But how?" Kuroko asked herself "the weapon was ban from Academy City" she had her hand over her ears, her helpless watch as the man walked up to smirking

"Now you know what it feels like for you too feel like after you stomp on us just because were level 0" The man was about to raise his to strike her in the head " Let see how you like to be beaten up!"

The thug stick was stopped by a hand, Kuroko turned to find the same man who gave Uiharu her armband

"Now that not nice, raising a weapon at young girl" The man scoffed calmly, as his arm was steaming

"When did the area began so cold?" Kuroko asked as they notice something shocking, her and the others, the man holding the poles eyes widen, his arm was slowly freezing by the man 'how is using a esper ability, he doesn't looked fazed by the capacity down!'

"What the hell, Argh!" The thug dropped down holding his frozen arm in pain, the man turned to the others

"Now you better shut that thing off, or you're going to become the next ice age" Without warning the man glared as Kuroko and the others felt an awkward pulse, making herself and the other around the man unconscious

"Whoops, I think I went too far" The man sighs as he turned and walked away, but stopped and grabbed a phone from a guy

* * *

Back at a certain high school, Anti skill officers were surrounding the area where the snake chicken attacked, all the other students were inside, including the witness who were asked by one anti skill member, a girl wearing glasses with green hair

"Okay please calm down and tell me what happen" The girl asked Natsu

"I keep telling you, there were a huge earthquake and then a chicken head snake attack us but Shana sliced his head off and the body part went back inside!" Natsu said tired of explaining three times in a row

The officer looked dumfounded and scared at the Natsu, she just stood up and ran to out leaving the ten students alone,

"I don't think she believes us" Yoshika interrupted

"But we saw it," Natsu shouted turning to Seiri, Motaharu and Aogami "You guys say it to right?"

"We did, but it not a good idea to get Anti skill involved, and beside they won't believe us anyway" Motaharu replied, "but it something I never seen, in Academy City before"

"We did have some small earthquakes, the past few days, but I never seen a giant beast like that appears?" Seiri said feeling really shocked by what happened

Accelerator grunted "Man if that head didn't disintegrate, that would have been proof!" Touma on the other handwas thinking, could it have been a magician, Touma quickly grab his phone, quickly dial his number, it rang for a while, until the his message machine picked

* * *

'Where is Index, is she alright?' Touma thought, without warning, he bolted out the school ignoring his friends calling for him

"Wow this is so delicious?" Index said as her and Luffy were craved by the amount of food Misaka ordered on her phone, some Chinese food, dinner for 4, Uiharu was called to the judgement office leaving Misaka with the two freeloaders

"This meat taste so good" Luffy eyes sparkling from excitement as he started violently biting a chunk of meat, Misaka sweetdropped by their bad eating habits

"Anyway, I was wondering, when did you meet Touma?" Misaka asked, even though she knows about how Toumaand Index, she was still curios

"Well... I remember when I was b- Hey why do you want to know?" Index said, giving an eerie looked "Are you sure your not in a relationship with him?"

"No-no!" Misaka blushed "Not really, I'm just curios!"

"Well... Touma saved me from two magicians" Index said looking down "But he's always doing that,"

"Yeah, saving some stranger, always going into danger" Misaka said annoyed

"And always ends up in the hospital!" Index blurted out "He always getting himself hurt just to save people,"

"and the worst part is that he reappears saves the day and then disappears, and he's always saying 'I don't care who saves who, as long as everyone alright!" Misaka said piss off

"What so bad about that?" The two girls turned to Luffy who stuffing his face "I mean he doesn't want people around him to be involve in the magic side, and don't you would do the same with your friends?"

"Y-y-yeah," Misaka blushed "But he done some extreme stuff, like defeated Accelerator! He would fight the most powerful esper in Academy City to save my sister," Index was silent thinking about event of how Touma arms was sliced one time while she was asleep

"Well.., if you don't want him to get hurt" Luffy said as he swallowed his food "Then why don't you two helpTouma, he involving himself in both the magic and science side, "

Index and Misaka looked at each other, during their relationship Touma had helped them both, Index could remember how he almost lost his memory, and Misaka remember how he saved Uiharu and that young girl from the graviton explosion

"That true "Misaka said quietly as everyone was silent again except for Luffy munching on food, Misaka thought, However her thought were shattered when the door opened, a tiring spiky hair boy panting.

"Touma!" Index said, Touma looked up and sighs in relief

"Thank goodness you're alright" He replied, he then notices Misaka who blushed "Huh? Zapper? What are you doing here?"

Luffy couldn't help but laugh with some chicken in his mouth "Bug Zapper that funny!"

Misaka was starting to spark by that name "would...you...GET MY NAME RIGHT IT MISAKA MIKOTO!" Huge electricity was shot out of Touma dorm.

* * *

Meanwhile at the bottom of the windowless building three figures were sitting around a round table,

The first one was the same 15 year old boy with white T shirt and red pants, he was drinking a glass of milk, he has short green hair and his cheeks are crack on the side.

The second boy had red hair, he looked around 15 years old, wearing a black and blue striped, T-shirt, and short, jeans pants. His features are that his three fingers were longer than his pinky and his thumb.

"Oi Sarub" The red-head turns to the other guy, "Couldn't you have given me a better outfit than this? I look like a girl"

"There was nothing left" Sarub said calmly "You've torn out every clothes each time we fight against thugs"

"Well I wanted to test out my new power, hoping to find some tough guy with ability" The guy replied as he shows his hands "With these babies, I can even take on the level 5 in Academy City"

"Pulease" the last one is a girl who looked 12 years of age had long, white hair; she has red eyes and wore a white outfit, with a long dress, with a red ribbon on her chest. "You can't even beat me, and you expect to defeat one of the levels 5?"

"Shut it twerp!" The boy snapped, he stood up showing his claws "If you want a fight I'll give you one!"

"This is not the time to argue" The three turned as a tall slim man with black and red hair, he wore the same uniform like, A certain High school winter uniforms Touma and his classmates wear, he had a purple eyes "We have a mission from Aleister"

"Is this going to be another gang location?" The girl asked teasing pointing to the boy with long claws "Because I'm tired of seeing Raptors penis every time he goes berserk"

"No" The man said "This assignment is from Theristina

"Theristina?" Sarub replied surprised "She one of the Kihara family"

"Indeed, they want us to capture someone" The man gave a solid glare, "The Heartless Breaker"

* * *

**Sorry for some of the errors, I decide to post one long chapter later**

**Thank you for viewing and pleases review**


	8. Day 6: Part 1 CRIME and Student Auction

**Now for the finally of part one of this project then it unto my main story **

* * *

**Day 6**

At Tokyowadi middle school they were having an annual Midsummer festival, where most of the students were in maid outfits, Misaka was handing flyers to students, feeling embarrass as a couple of men looking at her.

"I know this is a special occasion but are these maid outfits are necessary" Misaka mumbled, but was startled by a flash from a camera "I'm sorry but their no cameras in this dorm"

Misaka opened her eyes to find Kuroko taking pictures of her, this causing Misaka to turn red in embarrassment "Kuroko...what are you doing?"

"I'm midsummer photography this year" Kuroko explained taking pictures at Misaka bottom "Future classes would want to look back on this festival, but I have to say, it would be better if you would get rid of those stupid underwe-OUCH!"

Misaka gave a good smack on Kuroko head "How would a sticking a camera up my skirt would help future Tokyowadi classes!"

"Hey guys" The two looked to find Uiharu and Saten walking towards them "This place is amazing, I can't thank you enough for inviting us, Shirai what an honor-"Saten sweetdropped as Uiharu kept rambling

"Thank you for coming" Kuroko replied "The events to come would be remembered able, now I would be gladly to give you a little tour on our place"

"Shirai!" The four girls looked to find a girl in a blue maid outfit "When are you going to help us with the buffet?"

"Well you see..."Kuroko tried to explained, Uiharu and Saten were confuse by the new person

"Sorry" Misaka replied "This is Tsuchimikado Maika from Ryouran maid school"

"Ow I heard of that" Uiharu interrupted "They really specialise in training maids!"

"That right" Maika said " It a pleasure to meet you" She then grab Kuroko and drags off "And you need to get to work" Misaka, Saten and Uiharu watch as the two left.

"You know I can show you around if you like" Uiharu eyes turned to stars "It would be an honor Misaka" Saten just sighs as she follows the two, meanwhile Blaze and the gang, along with Touma, Index and Motaharu entered in.

"Wow this place is amazing!" Yoshika awed as she saw the decoration around dorm

"And let sure it stay that way" Shana turns to Natsu

"Why are you looking at me for?" Natsu shouted clueless

"I'm surprised that your little sister works here" Touma said to his friend

"Well that what you get when you have an amazing sister" Motaharu replied. "I figured that this is your first time in an all girls dormitory, and knowing your misfortune, It would be quit a show" Touma slouch

"Actually I'm here because of this" Blaze showed them a heart shape card "I got this delivered in my dorm, it said that 'you may be a dog, but you stolen my heart, heart your secret admirer

"Nya? A love letter" Motaharu teased "I guess someone in this dorm knows your secret"

"He isn't the only one" Natsu replied as he shows the same love letter "I got the same one but different it said 'your ability melts my heart and I want to be with you forever!"

"Hey you showed me one too right Luffy?" Yoshika asked but notice that Luffy was missing "um where did Luffy go?"

"Same goes to Index" hearing this Touma eyes widen in shock, Index and Luffy were gone 'damn my luck!'

"Great, where did that idiot go now?!" Shana replied

"Maybe we should split up" Motaharu suggest "Kamiya and I will search above, Shana and Yoshika will looked below and Blaze and Natsu will look outside"

"Let just make sure that Luffy or Natsu don't destroyed the whole dorm" Blaze said they started to separate, at the same time Sarub enters the dorm,

Yoshika and Shana

They both started walking down to the next room; normally it would be a perfect place to find two free loaders, but to their surprised the food was still there.

"That surprising" Yoshika replied "normally we would find the two here"

"Well, let keep looking they got to be-"Shana said but was interrupted by a shout of a certain girl, they both turned to find Uiharu

"YES, YES, YES, YES" Uiharu burst showing the brochure to Misaka "I REALLY WANT TO GO HERE, HERE, HERE,"

"Um...so you want to go everywhere?" Saten asked

"I'll have you know that I'm not the same Uiharu Kazari you know" she replied "IT TIME FOR MY ARRIVAL OF MY ULTRA EGO!"

"That girl is insane" Shana sweetdropped as Uiharu was in flames, she notice Yoshika walking towards them and followed

"Um excuse me..." Yoshika asked quietly getting their attention "Um could you help us please... we are looking for somon-"

"Wow" Uiharu interrupted looking at her clothes "Your outfit is amazing! I never saw anything like it! It characteristic like a sailor coming back from adventure"

"Really? You like me outfit?" Yoshika asked cheerfully Uiharu nods

"Positive, I wish I can get one like that!" Uiharu shouted in glee, the three sweet dropped

"Sorry about that" Shana said to Misaka "Were looking for two people, one small girl in a nun outfit and a guy wearing a red vest"

"No we haven't seen any one like that" Misaka said Uiharu grab Yoshika hand "How about you join us in our tour um..."

"My name is Yoshika Myiafuji and this is my friend, Shana "Yoshika introduce their self to the others

"Please to meet you Yoshika, I'm Uiharu Kazari, and this my friend Misaka Mikoto, and Rukia Saten" Misaka bowed while Saten just waved,

"So you're saying you're looking for some?" Misaka remind Yoshika

"Ow yes, they must have looking for a buffet or something. It their first time here"

"Well we'll keep out eyes out" Misaka said, as they started the tour

Natsu and Blaze

Natsu lazily walked outside while Blaze was searching for any tables being raided "Man this is really boring, I can't find them anywhere?"

"Well we need to search every food table in this dorm" Blaze replied looking around the outside, "just how big is this place?!"

"I wasn't talking about that!" Natsu said "I talking about who gave us these love letters, and how do they know us?"

"Rumors spread?" Blaze guessed, Natsu notice two familiar girls both wearing Tokyowadi uniforms, giving direction to some people, Natsu quickly went towards

"Hey can I ask you something" Natsu giving them a serious look "We got three love letters from this school, have any of ladies know about it" The two were speechless, Blaze walked up to Natsu and smack him on the head

"You idiot, you don't just randomly asked a person that!" The two girls known as Wannai and Maaya were shocked to figure out their saviour

"Blaze? Natsu?" Wannai said remembering the two

"um..." Blaze took a minute to figure out the two "Hey, your the two from 2 days ago" Blaze replied while Natsu was clueless

"I didn't know your a Tokyowadi student here" Natsu said

"Well not really," Maaya explained "Tokyowadi is split up between two dorms this one and the Garden of Learning"

"Garden of Learning, huh?" Natsu repeating as he thought of Maaya and Wannai walking in a Garden full of numbers and letters singing the "A.B.C"

Wannai, Maaya and Blaze sweetdrop by Natsu thoughs

"A-a-anyway, have you seen a small nun and a boy in a straw hat anywhere?" Blaze asked the girls looked at each other

"Well we did saw a straw hat man running around lately;" Wannai said "he saying that he was hungry and looking for a kitchen"

"Figures" Blaze sighed before bowing "Thanks again" Blaze ran out grabbing Natsu and headed, leaving the two girls confused.

"Is it just me" Wannai said looking at Natsu "Or is that guy cute"

"Eh?" Maaya gave a dumbfounded look.

Touma and Motaharu

The two boys were at the hall way there was no one around,

"Nothing in this hall" Motaharu replied he then notice a door "Hey Kamiya...I bet that you can get a bra from in there without getting killed"

"Why do you think I would just do something that stupid?" Touma said,

"But what if Index is there, probably talking to your girl friend "Motaharu smirked, this made the misfortunate guy stands his ground

"I'm not going to do!" Touma said sternly, his friend sighs

"I guess I have no choice" Motaharu quickly grab him by the shirt, and pushed him in, little does he know that there a woman getting dress on the other side, and Touma crashed into her, getting into an awkward situation, he notice his friend quickly fleeing

"Damn you Motaharu!" Touma was about to chase him, but just realize that he was on top of a naked woman and quickly got off

"I'm so sorry!" Touma bowed, hoping to get beaten badly, but the woman with the starry eyes just smirked

"Ow it alright, it wasn't your fault..."They both stand, Touma turned around as she got dress "But I have to say, that pretty bold having a friend like that. Isn't that right, Kamijou?"

"W-w-wait how do you know m-m-my name?" Touma asked shocked that she knows his name, the girl turned to her with a mischievous grin on her face

"My name is Shokuhou, Misaki and I'm the 5th level 5 Mental Out, and also a friend of Misaka" She replied sticking out her tongue, Touma just looked dumbfounded

The girls were having a great time in tour, Uiharu had become amazed at the displays as her ultra ego was kicking in, when they got to the buffet line, Uiharu and Yoshika were amazed

"Wow there so much food!" Yoshika awed

"Well that no surprise, coming from an exquisite dorm" Uiharu replied, Saten notice something at the corner of her eye

"Hey is that one of your friends over there?" Shana and Yoshika turned to find Luffy grabbing a huge plate of food and sitting down ready to eat,

'it that guy back at Touma dorm,," Misaka remember getting punch, they went over to him

"Ow hey guys, where were you" Shana answered his question by smacking him on the head

"We were about to ask you that!" Shana snapped "And where is Index?"

"I thought she was with you guys" Luffy said as he started eating

"Great, they must have gotten separated" Shana face palm, Luffy stopped to notice Misaka and Uiharu "Hey it bug Zapper!" Misaka was a bit embarrass, while the four girls were getting their lunch

"Would you please stop calling me that?" Misaka whispered to Luffy "My name is Misaka Mikoto"

"Alright" Luffy replied continuing to eat not paying attention to she had to say, "Ow hey I heard someone said that you're going to perform on stage!"

Misaka body turn white, she could feel every eye on her of all the people in the world to tell, is a random dim headed pirate.

Uiharu said surprised "Are you really going to perform?"

"Um..Yeah" Misaka was speechless

"Really wow, Why didn't yo told us before?" Saten asked

"Maybe it was a surprise or something" Yoshika replied

"Yeah, it was a surprise" Misaka said, Uiharu and Saten notice their plates gone by Luffy

Natsu and Blaze collapsed on the ground from running to find Index and Luffy

"Man no one knows where they are" Blaze replied

"Tell me about it... it so boring all this fancy stuff "Natsu replied, they notice some people gathering around "Hey what going on over there?"

"It an auction, you know people betting on some valuables" Blaze said

"Hey maybe we can find our secret admire here" before Blaze could stop them Natsu quickly went on stage, and grab the microphone from a woman hands

"Hey um, I'm looking for three girls who gave us a love letter, it address said it from Tokyowadi if anyone seen them please tell us where they are"

'Of course he would do something dumb like that' Blaze thought to himself, he notice Shana, Yoshika, and a couple of unfamiliar people."Hey Luffy, Shana, Yoshika!"

Uiharu and Saten almost jumped to find a black fur dog coming towards them "Blaze, have you found Index yet?"

"No I thought he was with Luffy" Blaze said, Saten eyes widen when he notice Blaze

"You must be the boy with a sever skin disease" She said amazed "it was a rumor that a person that look like a dog, "

"I get that a lot" Blaze replied feeling dumbstruck by how many people think it was a rumor; they notice Natsu being pushed off stage.

"Geeze" Natsu mumbled," I just wanted to figure who gave us this love letter,"

"A love letter?" Uiharu asked confused

"Yeah someone gave those three a love letter in our dorm" Shana explained

"Wow, I'm jealous" Uiharu respond "I wish I had a secret admire, a knight in shining armor, rescuing so romantic" everyone sweetdropped by Uiharu explanation, Saten notice Konori looking at something

"Hey there Konori!" Saten called out, Konori turned surprise to see them

"Ow hey Saten, Uiharu...Shana?" Konori

"Fancy meeting you here Konori" Shana this surprised as well as everyone else beside Shana

"You know each other?" Uiharu asked turning to Konori

"Yes, I meet back at Junes, she said that her and her friends are new in Academy City" Konori explained Luffy notice people calling out number for a book

"Why is everyone, calling out random numbers" Luffy asked

"Their bidding for valuable items, all the money is going to charity for child errors" Saten explain

"That a term use for young kids who have no parents right" Blaze clarified, Luffy put his hand up

"500!" Shana and Blaze hit him upside the head

"You idiot we don't have 500 yen" Shana snapped

"1000!" Everyone was silent as Saten and Uiharu shock, notice Kuroko walking to get here prize ,as she got her prize she notice Uiharu and Saten and ran towards them

"So that what you were doing," Saten said "you left the kitchen for some merchandise?"

"ow no" Kuroko answered "This isn't just a stationary setup...it been put up for option none other than sissy, these pencil and paper are all been touch by my sissy, " They all sweet dropped as she was hugging the book

"Pervert" Blaze sneezed quietly so no one could hear him

"Speaking of Misaka, where is she?" Konori was about to asked but was interrupted...

"Good morning ladies" They all turned to find Kongou wearing white and red maids and beside her were Wannai and Maaya

"That just great," Kuroko snapped "What are you doing here?"

"Well I've coaching to be a proper maid, so I commit to my expert conduction-"Luffy and Natsu weren't paying attention to her speeches but they both come to same conclusion 'that defiantly not her'

They all watch as Kuroko and Kongou were arguing (more like Kongou annoying Kuroko)

"So is Misaka around?" Wannai break the tension

"Why is everyone so fond about Bug Zapper?" Luffy asked out loud, Kuroko glared at him

"She is one of top aces of Tokyiowadi, 3rd rank level, Misaka Mikoto" Kuroko explained, this got Yoshika, and Shana surprised

"So she one of the level 5 huh?" Natsu smirked clenching his fist "Maybe after this festival is over, I can challenge her to a fight" This got everyone except for Blaze, and the other shocked.

"Let me get this straight" Saten repeated "You want to fight Misaka Mikoto, the 3rd level 5 in Academy City?!"

"Natsu you can't even lay a finger on Accelerator, and your just wanting to fight someone third rank?" Blaze reminding Natsu,

"Wait you guys know Accelerator?" Kongou asked shocked

"Yeah in fact he goes to our school" Natsu remarked

"Wow, it must be amazing to have the top-level 5, to be in your school" Uiharu said, like she was almost about to faint from excitement

"Anyway, you would have no chance against her" Kuroko replied truthfully "Do you even have any ability?"

"You wanna see my power" Natsu said angrily "I can take you on as well!"

"There goes Natsu "Blaze sighed "Always picking a fight with high uppers" while the group were introducing and talking, Misaka notice them while inside the dorm room.

Meanwhile Misaki and Touma

Misaki offered to help search for Index, while Touma cursed Motaharu 'Wait till I get my hands on him'

"So you must be the boy who overpowered Accelerator am I correct" Misaki asked

"Wait how do you know that?" Touma was getting uncomfortable by this girl, Misaki just sighs

"Well it seems that you don't remember me, we were childhood friends" Misaki mumbled

'Guess is someone else I know' Touma thought

"it can't be help" Misaki teased " since your sacrifice your memory to save Index, at least that characteristic is still in you" Touma just stood silent hoping to find Index, and figure out more from Misaki later.

"Now I have one more thing to asked" Misaki said breaking the silent "There a secret organization looking for some ability, an ability that is the same as your right hand"

"You mean another imagine breaker?" Touma asked, still confused of how she knows his ability

"No, but someone use this power a 20 years ago" Misaki explained to Touma while they were running

Index was in the kitchen all this time eating all the food in the fridge and cupboards

However she turned when the door opened to find Sarub walking in,

"I guess this must be the heartless breaker sidekick" Sarub replied as Index was getting uncomfortable of the man

"W-w-who are you?" Index scared said,

"Don't worry I won't hurt you," Sarub said as he grab her arm and forcing her out of the kitchen

"Let go of me!" Index shouted but he covered her mouth to shut her up, but luckily Touma and Misaki were here corning him

"Let Index go!"Touma ordered Sarub, who just laughed

"If you want her, then you'll have to pass me..." Sarub stomp on the ground, the two were confuse, until they heard a crack, Touma looked to find the ceiling was about to break any second, he pushed Misaki back as the ceiling collapse right where they were

"What happen?" Touma said shock

"That would be my ability, glass Breaker it a power I used to shattered everything I touch, It doesn't matter how hard or tough the substances is or if it power, my power will break right through it" Sarub explained, as Touma grunted,

Misaki grab a remote to use her ability, but Sarub, thinking ahead snapped his finger and in ease, the remote shattered in pieces, making her shocked "B-b-but how?"

"You think that you can out predict me?" Sarub replied "We are known as CRIME, an organization that comes out of the windowless building, were locating the one known as the Heartless Breaker, a power that stopped one of the Kihara families' most dreadful experiments"

"What experiment?" Touma asked, confused, while Misaki cursed herself when she heard Kihara.

Sarub sighed as he pushed Index in front, who quickly ran towards Touma "I think I said too much information...very well then, I guess I just had to destroy this whole dorm..."

"Damn you!" Touma ran up to him ready to punch him, but Sarub just stepped on the ground and caused the floor where Touma was head too cave in sending him down with it,

"Touma" Index shouted, as she ran towards the hole Touma fell in

"Wait Index..." Misaki warned chasing after her; Sarub snapped his fingers as cracks on the floor around Index and Misaki caving it in as well.

Sarub was the only one the floors "Now then, time to destroy this dorm" Sarub knelt down touching the floor, "**0001234566"**

Back outside Blaze could hear something, 'That strange... I thought I heard something'

"Is something wrong Blaze?" Yoshika asked right beside her,

"ow nothing, I'm just day dreaming" Blaze and the others were sitting waiting for Misaka performance chair order: Uiharu, Saten, Kuroko, Konori, Maaya, Wannai, Natsu, Blaze, Yoshika, Luffy, Kongou, and Shana

"I can't wait... my hearts starting to pound out of my chest" Uiharu said feeling excited

"You guys are close; don't you know what she planning?" Konori asked Kuroko who was fixing her camera

"Of course I do" Kuroko replied calmly "However my lips are seal"

"Come on just start already" Natsu said impatient

"You're not gonna just lunge at her while she performing" Blaze said reading what he going to do

"No I'm not that dumb" Natsu scolded in annoyance, Misaka was behind stage watching her friends in the front row, she was getting nervous

"Why is my heart beating so fast?" Misaka shakily said her cheeks turning red "I need to get it together!" Misaka took a deep breath and was about to walked in the front with her violin ready to play

When Misaka got out everyone clapped she watch as her friends were waiting 'well at least they don't think I'm nervous' she then started playing the violin everyone was silent, listening to the melody, even Luffy and Natsu were fond of the song.

All of a sudden Blaze started to hear some crack noise, before he could replied, he as well as everyone were feeling a medium earthquake

"Another one?" Kuroko said in shock as everyone went under the chairs; however Misaka notice fours cracks from each side of the area of the dorm, as the cracks met in the middle, the ground started to shake harder

Wannai notice Natsu, Luffy, Blaze and Shana were still standing "What are you guys doing?"

"This time I'm ready for yah!" Natsu pumped his fist together

"What do you mea-"Saten question was interrupt, as in a flash two long monster from before spiral out of the ground it let out a loud "Wh-"Uiharu was lost in words; Saten as well as the other even Misaka and Kongou were too stunned,

"Here it comes" Shana stiffened her Luffy eyes were sparkling, Natsu fist engulfed in flames surprising some people

Back inside the dorm Touma struggled to get up after falling from above, he notice Misaki who was injured from protecting Index from the fall

"Misaki!" Touma quickly ran up to them "Are you okay?"

Misaki slowly stood up "Y-y-yeah I'm alright, and so is Index "She uncovered Index who was alright, but frighten

"So that one of Organization?" Touma asked still angry, before Misaki could explain a huge the building started to tremble "Now what going on?" Index was starting to get scared

"An earthquake?" Misaki replied shocked "They have been a lot lately..." All of a sudden the crash can be heard outside the three turned around but watch something that made their eyes widen,

"BAKAKE!" The chicken headed snake hissed loudly the screech sound was so high all the windows were breaking, without warning Touma grabbed Index and Misaki and started running,

The beast was about to chase the two, however because one of Sarub traps he put up the ceiling starts to collapsed burning the monster alive, the weight of the rubble was too much for the beast so it went straight to the bottom

Back outside Kuroko wasted no time to get some citizens out but it was difficult to deal with because the chicken headed snakes was hurting so many people, Wannai was running but tripped

"Wannai!" Her friend shouted, but it was too late as the beak was about to stab her in the stomach

"Get away from her!" Natsu punch the monster with his flaming fist sending it body flying to the dorm, Wannai opened her eyes to find the chicken headed snake unconscious

"Your okay?" Natsu asked lending a hand Wannai blushed as he grabbed Natsu hands helping her up

"Y-yeah, thanks" She answered nervously, while one was out the other one, was randomly pecking the ground, one went almost too close to Wannai and Natsu, but the Dragon slayer picked up Wannai and jumped out of the way

"What the hell are you doing?" Misaka shouted at the monster, she sends a volt of electricity at the snake, but to her surprise it didn't affect it "Uh oh...nice bird"

The chicken snake was about to lung at Misaka but Kuroko teleported her just in time as the beast destroyed the whole stage the two reappeared beside the others

"Are you okay sissy?" Kuroko asked worried about any injuries

"I-I-I'm fine" Misaka said panting, they all watch as the heron was destroying the dorm,

"It awful, it destroying the whole festival!"Uiharu replied shocked at the same time disappointed, Luffy notice a tears in her eyes, clenching his fist, without warning he took out his hat lightly put it on the flower girls head, this got Uiharu blushing as Luffy walked up to the snake.

The snake notice him and crouch it back ready to strike, Luffy wasn't fazed by threat as he continued to walk towards him, his fist turned into steel

"What is that idiot doing?"Misaka asked in disbelief by Luffy going forward he then stop as the chicken was an inch to his face

No one knows what happen, some say that it was just coincidence other though it was a miracle but Luffy strucked the monster in the face so hard, that it was sent flying destroy the rest of the Tokyowadi dorm, the area was now filled in rubble. Luckily no one was hurt by the sudden invasion

But almost all of Tokyowadi was demolish

Everyone was speechless as Natsu and Luffy were being dragged by Shana and Blaze Yoshika tagged along luckily everyone were too busy by the debree of the whole place

"What the hell?!" Yomokawa said shocked, she finally got back reality as her walkie-talkie was on, as she picked it up, she could hear gun firing on the others side "What th? What going on back there?!"

"There an intruder in the Garden of Learning!" One officer shouted scared "We are trying our best to contain everyone ba-!" There was another shout before the line went dead, the Anti skill officer dropped the walkie talkie shocked

In the entrance Motaharu notice the whole and frown "Hm so you're really went this far Aleister "

Back at the Garden of Learning another part of Tokyowadi, Anti skill were fleeing while firing back at tremendous beast up ahead, bullet weren't affecting the monster, his stomp shook the ground

The whole area of the Garden of learning was destroyed, some judgment member esper were unconscious, fighting the monster

One officer tripped on something, he turned around to notice the monster coming towards him, the man yelled fire a minute until complete silent

Natsu was carried by Yomokawa after him and the others were trying to flee the area "Calm down, Natsu..."

"I'M GONNA FIND THAT PERSON AND THEY GONNA PAY BIG TIME!" Natsu shouted struggling to get out from their gym teacher grasp; Blaze and the others were also being blocked by Anti Skill, Luffy was surprisingly silent

Saten was comforting Uiharu who was crying about the whole place being destroyed, Kuroko and Konori were investigating the place where the monster shoot out from, Misaka was nowhere to be found

"it seems like the monster came down there" Kuroko explained

"This could've been an esper with an illusion ability, but it act so real" Konori replied "Could it been the same case as the underground mall?" Kuroko nod and then looked at the hole "You may be right...well need to continued investigating"

"Why" Uiharu sobbed "Why would someone...do this of all days?"

"I know you feel upset Uiharu" Saten said trying to cheer her up "But at least, we could go another time when they finished building

"Your right I guess" Uiharu turned to her friend with red eyes "Thanks for comforting me I really appreciate it"

"Any time" Saten replied, relief to see her friend stopped crying, now all of the students minus Blaze, Luffy, Shana, Yoshika, and Natsu were too surprise about what happened, the two monster weren't mechanical there were pure flesh, and it was creepy how the body lifelessly went back inside with no head

"Ahem!" Everyone turned around as the Tokyowadi dorm manager got their attention, she was up on the broken stage with a microphone "May I have your attention please...We apologies for the unexpected attack on our base...we are working on a plan to get this dorm build up"

There was some mumbled in the crowd "However its not something we can do right away, the damages cost is too much, for all of us too pay..."

"An Auction!?" Touma shouted shocked as he Index, Blaze, Luffy, Natsu, Yoshika, and Shana were in Touma's dorm; the sun was setting down.

"Yup, they're going to be a Tokyowadi Auction tonight," Shana replied

"But wasn't all their stuff destroyed?" Touma asked "Why would they do an auction for ragged and destroyed objects?"

"There not going to give away items" Luffy with a grin, "they're going to give away students"

"Huh?" Touma looked dumbstruct by his answer

"To clarify" Shana explained clearly "Since the Tokyowadi dorm and the Garden of Learning has been destroyed, they going to auction the girls to stay at one of the students dorm until the their dorm is built,

"Really...are you sure that a good idea" Touma asked, not believing them, "I mean it's not likely too just having a girl in a boy student dorm"

"Well, Tokyowadi has a bunch of higher up levels, so they won't have any problem, keeping perverts under control" Shana explained

"And maybe we can find our secret admire, or maybe bet on one to live at our dorm..." Natsu said clenched his fist and raise it in the air "Now our crushes will be revealing!"

"So, do you know how much money we have?" Blaze asked, Natsu took out his hands from his pocket to find a handful of gem

"I got 20 million jewels from out last job" Natsu replied proudly

"3 thousand yen!" Shana took out some tokens

"I've got, 200 yen, not much" Yoshika added

"I have $1000" Blaze joined in with a bunch of 100 dollar bills "But I doubt it would be enough"

"I got some of the gold from Prism city" Luffy took out 10 golden coins, this got Natsu eyes widen, he grabbed one too have a good look at it

"Wow this is real gold!" Natsu amazed by the gem

"Yup, I got this from, beating a crocodile man" Luffy said proudly, amazing Natsu

Touma and the other ignore them "So when is this taking place..." before Shana could replied, Index interrupted

"Touma, you're going to bring short hair to our house are you?" Index said seriously,

"N-n-no" Touma blurted, waving his hands, Index glared into his eyes,

"You better not," She huffed turning away

"Why are you jealous?" Touma blurted, making Index froze in spot...CHOMP!

Blaze and the other watch as Index was ruthlessly biting Touma head, "So when does it start?"

"Tonight at 9:30" Shana answered, Natsu stood up

"Well what are we waiting for, let go!" Natsu shouted before bolting out the door, the other sweet dropped

"Hold on Natsu" Yoshika shouted as the others followed, despite Index not wanting Touma to go to the auction, she was more interested in the food

Since the whole dorm was demolish by the upcoming attack from CRIME, and Anti skill were investigating the dorm, they decide to hold it on a football field, there was a huge line Blaze and the others were trying to stay together, while Index dragged Touma to the Buffet so he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Wow, it kind of awkward to host an auction in the football field" Blaze said, looking around,

"Yeah...wait why are we here?" Luffy asked, Natsu turned too them

"Were going to bet on one of our crushes" he replied, his fist pumped "The sooner we find them the sooner we'd get closer to our secret admire"

"How will you know which ones the real one?" Shana asked

"Simple, if they blush when they seen us, then that our crush" Shana and Yoshika sweet dropped

"That really good logic" Shana replied sarcastic, as they were figured out by two familiar people

"Hey Yoshika" Uiharu shouted, they turned to find her and Saten; "You guys are here for the auction?"

"YEAH!" Luffy shouted "WERE GONNA KICK EVERYONES ASS!" Shana immediately smacked his head "You're too noisy, so are you guys in the auction too?"

"No...We don't have enough money to participate" Saten said, replied "And it would be kind of weird voting for Kuroko or Misaka

"How is that weird?" Uiharu asked confused, Saten just stood silent, making her friend pout in anger

"Anyway," Natsu asked "were going to find out who gave us these love letters"

"Could it be Misaka?" Yoshika guessed,

"Well I feel sorry for the boy who gets Misaka..." Saten suggest to the guys, this got the boys confuse "Kuroko will be pretty upset if one of the guys bet on Misaka,"

"How bad can Kuroko be" Shana asked

"You don't wanna know..." Saten finished, they continued talking until they heard the microphone on, and saw the dorm on the stage randomly in the middle of the field

"Alright ladies and gentlemen , it time for our Tokyowadi Auction," She explained "Now then during this time you will all bid a student you want to live with, and I don't want any funny business or else..."

Almost half of the students in the crowd gulped, "Is there any question?" there was no answer, "Well let begin, our first student is one of level 4th master teleporter of our city...she part of judgement and is one of the most misbehaved...please welcome Kuroko Shirai"

Everyone clapped as Kuroko entered the stage; she was wearing her Tokyowadi uniform, she grabs the microphone "Greeting to you all... I'm really am faithful to be with you all, and I won't be any trouble..._unless that worthless ape"_ she said the last part in her mind

"Alright it going to start to 100 yen" The dorm manager announced

"500!"

"600!"

"800!" People were shouting their bids right and left

"1 billion!" Luffy shouted shocking everyone including Uiharu, and Saten, they were surprise when he took out 5 golden coins

"I hear 1 billion" The dorm fix her glasses shocked "going...once...going twice...and...Sold! To the straw hat boy"

"Um congratulation..." Saten was about to tell him that 5 coins were enough but he was already on stage, Kuroko couldn't believe her eyes when he saw he had 5 coins

"You gotta be kidding me..!" She snapped "That not even close to a billion!" The Dorm got a closer look at one of the coins, her eyes widen

"This isn't just any gold coin, this is one of the golden coins from the rumor" Kuroko was dumbstruct, while Luffy grinned "Where did you get this?"

"I got it from a crocodile man" awkward silent in the crowd, everyone including Blaze and the others were speechless..."

"Congratulation "the manager replied as she locked Kuroko and Luffy together with handcuffs "These handcuff, will make it so that your abilities will be unstable,"

Kuroko grumbled as she went off stage with Luffy who was starting to get hungry, "Alright... our next student is also a level 4, Kongou, Mitsuko" On que she appears wearing her maid outfit this caused Kuroko too sweet dropped

"She looks like a chicken" Luffy stated

"More like a suck up than a chicken" Kuroko added, Luffy stomach started to grumble "You're still hungry... you just ate a huge plate of food this morning..."

"I can't help it..." Luffy stated as he dragged Kuroko to the buffet

"Hi I'm Kongou Mitsuko" She twirled before bowing "It will be an honor to serve you" A huge crowd of people were having hearts for eyes, in the buffet line, Index was eating to her heart content while the delta force Motaharu. Aogami and Touma were watching the bits

"Wow that a cute girl in a maid dress" Aogami replied then turned to Touma "you better not take her away because I'm betting on her!"

"Why would I even want to bet on a couple of suck ups?" The soon as he said that he notice Kuroko and Luffy walking towards them Touma got into defensive stance making Luffy confused

"ARGH!" Kuroko angrily shouted pointing at him "What are you doing here?!"

"You know each other?" Luffy asked looking at the two of them, "Wait are you her girlfriend"

"NO WAY!" Touma and Kuroko yelled at Luffy who didn't pay attention as he started eating "anyway you're off the hook this time, because these handcuff disable my powers, but if you ever hurt my sissy I'm gonna kill you"

"Wow you even have a loli after you, damn bastard!" Aogami cursed at Touma luck

"For that last time, I don't have a harem!" Touma snapped at his pervert friends

"Then how do you explained, so many girls around you?" he countered, this got Kuroko interested

"Well, some of them like Index...I saved" Touma nervously said

"I get it...if I save girls, then I can have girls around me as well" Aogami said, Touma sweetdropped by his friend stupidity

"799!" Motaharu shouted out of the blue, causing the other to get startled "Sorry Aogami...it first come first serve"

"Damn you!" Aogami was about to lung at him but the guy with the sunglasses was already on stage, accepting his prize

"How dandy" Kongou replied looking at the man "You look like a cute guy, I won't disappoint you" Motaharu eyes sparkled

"Great now he has two maids" Touma mumbled to his self

The Auction when on all night, there was some awkward ones like a guy beside Uiharu who biding 7800 yen, while other were getting ridicules amounts, Natsu and Blaze were still searching with no luck, Index and Luffy were raiding the whole buffet and Motaharu was joking around about Touma diseases

"Alright now our next person is Level 3, with an ability to manipulate water particle, Wannai Kinuho!" On que, Wannai came blushing of how many people were watching, Blaze notice this and nudge Natsu

"Hey how about her" Blaze replied as he notice Wannai

"...she looks kind of cute" Natsu thought for a minute until having stars for eyes "Maybe... she can help me find my crush" Shana, and Saten almost fell by his response

"Natsu really not that smart isn't he?" Saten sweetdropped, Natsu shouted with fist pumped up in the air "1000!"

"2000!"

"7000!" Natsu was getting pissed off "20000!"

"30000!" A man shouted beside him, Natsu angrily turned to the man before quickly bid

"50000!" Natsu shouted

"70000!" The man shouted but was punch by Natsu, "1000000!" Saten, Uiharu and the others sweet dropped as the man he competing with was unconscious

"Going...once...going... twice...sold! To the pinked hair boy" The Dorm announced not notice the fight in the crowd

"Well that one way of bidding" Uiharu nervously laughed as Natsu got on stage, his fist pumped in the air, he later was handcuffed onto Wannai, who was flustered by the boy body

"Ow hey you're the girl from before..." Natsu replied

"Yeah, it really nice to see you" Wannai said feeling really warm "Hey okay? You look kind hot"

The minute he said that Wannai nervously and strong kicked Natsu in the crotch, all the male wince as Natsu eyes turned white, he then fell on his knee holding his crotch.

"Ow sorry... I felt kind of jumpy when you said that?" Wannai apologies, Natsu replied with a groan as Wannai had to drag him out

Touma heard his cell phone ringing and picked it up "uh hello?"

_'Touma... meet me by the entrance of the football field, and bring Motaharu and her girlfriend as well' _before Touma could ask the phone went off line, he turned to his friend who over heard...

Kongou was confused as she was getting dragged by Motaharu into the entrance of the stadium; she was worried that they might do something to her,

"You two better not be ganging up on me, I warn I'm a Tokyowa-"She stopped when she notice a guy wearing a black robe, he had a bar code under his left eye

"Stylis?" Touma said surprised to see him "What are you doing, and what do you want?"

"is that the way you greet people ?" Stiyl replied. "Oh well you expecting something like a sorcerer invading the City...but not tonight"

"Well, what is it then?" Touma asked getting impatient; the sorcerer started smoking a cigar

"It about the attack on Tokyowadi and the Garden of Learning" Before Stiyl could finish, Kongou interrupted "Wait you know who attack our dorm?"

Stiyl ignored the esper and turn to the other two "CRIME is a hidden organization from The Windowless building, there here to search for a person that may be a threat to Academy City, and will mow down whatever person they feel is in their way"

"So why...Tokyowadi?" Touma asked confused by what he saying

"Think about it Kamiya...Tokyowadi is the most popular school in Academy City" Motaharu response he fixed is sunglasses "Including two Level 5 esper's in their belt there could be a threat to Academy City "

"So they want to wipe them out of existents" Touma replied, finally getting what they meaning, but why would they just attack Tokyowadi or his friends, what did they do to be targeted,

His thoughts were shattered when the four heard the Dorm manager "Sold to the guy with the rare hair disorder!"

"Well you better get back to your little auction now" Stiyl commented before leaving, Touma and Motaharu went back with a dumbstruck Kongou

Back at the Auction Blaze walked towards the other with Awatsuki hand cuffed "Well this is kind of awkward..."

"Tell me about it...why do we had to put these handcuffs on, I'm mean for Kuroko, and Misaka its reasonable, but this is getting ridiculous" Blaze said

"Well at least you didn't get Misaka" Saten repeated, "Whoever gotten her is one of the misfortunate person in the world"

"Now for the last 2 bids of tonight, is our 2 most powerful level 5 in Academy City 3rd and 5th" This got Saten and Uiharu surprised

"I didn't know they had two level 5!" Uiharu shouted amazed

"I wonder if she more powerful than Misaka" Saten added

"Ladies and gentlemen Misaka Mikoto, Railgun, and Misaki Shokuhou Mental out" The two came out wearing their uniforms Natsu was shock by Misaki eyes are like stars

"Ow cool she has stars!" Luffy notice as well, Kuroko was too busy admiring her idol, soon the whole crowd went into a riot

"5000!"  
"7000!"

"2000 MEAT!" Luffy shouted but was quickly silent by Kuroko, by waking him "You idiot you don't bet on meat, beside you already bet,"

"But don't you want to be your girlfriend" Kuroko closed his mouth

"Shut up you idiot!" Kuroko snapped, "As long as that ape doesn't get her then I don't mind" Luffy wanted to say something but stood silent, and let the other bet,

Motaharu, knowing about relationship between Misaka and Touma decide that this will solve their problems; he waved to Aogami who was trying his hardest to bid, but notice his signal "I think I know a way to stop the Kamiya diseases once and for all"

"Are we gonna send an angry mob to drive him out of the city?" Motaharu shook his head no, causing his partner to slouch

"Here what we were gonna do" Motaharu said as he whispered to Aogami about the planned, when Motaharu finished the blue haired pervert nod indicating that he'll follow

The two put their plan into action, they put their money together, and Motaharu secretly stole some gold from Luffy pants while Aogami sweet talk Blaze into giving him his last $100,

"Oi Kamiya" Motaharu announced, As Touma looked at the two, looking rather suspicious "What are you guys planning?"

"Nothing" Motaharu replied cool, "We just found some money, and we don't know who should I give it too...I mean Aogami owes me from last month and you...knowing your misfortune, will probably lose all of it in own day"

"How much money you're talking about?" Touma asked glaring at the two more suspiciously

"You find out once you beat me in Rock, Paper, Scissors "Aogami challenged, making Touma feel really uneasy 'knowing my luck I may have to scavenge for money for Index stomach'the two idiots put their hand in middle

"1...2...3!" Aogami got Rock while Touma had paper, this made his eyes widen..."Congratulation Kamiya... just won $90000!"

Touma was speechless, his shock face turned into grin as Motaharu gave him some bills he couldn't do anything but shouted "90000!"

This got everyone around him shocked, and confused except for the Dorm who heard him "Alright that 90000! Anyone else?"

Touma just realized something was wrong, he notice the two levels 5 on stage shocked by her outburst "w-w-wait I didn't mean to bid I promise!"

"Going twice...Sold congratulation, you just won, not 1 but two Level 5"

"EH!"

Touma body turned white, he could feel Index baring her teeth and Kuroko was about to lung at him with needles ready to stab him

"DIE YOU APE!" Without warning Luffy use her strength to pull her down successfully while Motaharu and Aogami hold Index down

"Hurry Touma go get your woman!" Aogami shouted, looking serious, Touma started running to the stage, looking at a pissed off Misaka and a sly smirking Misaki, he was about to tell the dorm it was misunderstanding

"You better treat my students well or else got that" The dorm manager whispered her voice made Touma's spine shivered, She hand cuffed Touma right arm to Misaka while Misaki in the other side

Misaka was about to shock him, but his right hand touch her canceling out the electricity, this got Misaki interested by the event

"You better not do anything funny idiot" Misaka angrily replied

"TOUMA!" The boy turned around sweating as the nun mindlessly walked on stage

"I-i-Index this is a misunderstanding please do'-(CHOMP!) DAMN MY LUCK!"

* * *

**Thank you for viewing and pleases review the second part will be uploaded soon **


	9. Day 6: Part 2: Awkward moments

**Here the second part of Day 6 and the last Chapter, for thoses who don't know I'm taking a little break on this story and focusing on my project **

* * *

Blaze and the other including their betting partner they got were all going back to Touma's resident. Index was on Touma head biting it

"Damn you Motaharu" Touma cursed glaring at the blond

"What you wanted to be with your girlfriend"

"I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND /HE NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Touma and Misaka shouted in unison, both blushing, Kuroko was really pissed off that out of all the people, it had to be the ape!

"Well that was a waste of time" Natsu replied with a yawn

"Why is that?" Shana asked "you couldn't find your secret admire?"

"It been a whole lot of nothing, we'd asked every person who wrote and no one replied "Natsu grumbled, Kuroko watch In disgust as Luffy was picking his nose

"I don't know why a woman would find you three attracted" Kuroko said

"That just because you are a rookie when it comes to boys" Kongou stated

"I don't need a boyfriend as long as I have sissy" Kuroko cooed wanting to hug her but she was too busy yelling at Touma, making her heart sank,

"At least we all live at the same dorm" Yoshika said comforting the teleporter "Your not too far from each other"

"That true" Wannai finally spoke after the awkward argument "We can see each other tomorrow"

"I'm hungry" Luffy said moaning

"YOU JUST ATE!" Yoshika sweetdrop as both Shana and Misaka who used his free arm to smack Luffy

"Can someone get Index off of my head, before I lose more blood" Touma asked getting weaker, Shana grab Index off of Touma, setting her down

"Look...I'm sorry Index..."Touma apologies to the nun

"Why are you apologies?" Luffy interrupted "You said that Motaharu was the on-"Motaharu punch him indicating to stop

"Anyway," Touma continued "I'll make it up to you, how about tomorrow after I come home from school well go out to a restaurant, sound good?" Index frown disappeared and she turned happy when mention food, the other couldn't help but smile, everything turned out fine

When they finally got to the dorm Wannai, Awatsuki, Kongou, Kuroko, Misaka, and Misaki were shocked by the place especially to Misaka and Kuroko,

"This is where we been staying?" Misaka said remembering the place where Touma meet Stiyl

"Honestly, I was hoping that your dorm is more like a abandon building" Kuroko confessed

"Hey it not like were that poor!" Touma snapped, as they got up stairs they went inside each dorm the last one was Motaharu, Kongou and Touma with Index, Misaka and Misaki

"You guys have good night, and you better not be too naughty Kamiya" Motaharu teased,

"Shut up!"Touma snapped as he stomped inside

* * *

"Wow this is really vague" Kuroko replied as she enters into Luffy dorm it, wasn't that dirty but his bed wasn't made for a week

"Even this place look old" Kuroko replied as he picked up some dirt on the wall "Alright ape you'll be sleeping on the floor and I don't want you to sneak in to snuggle up or else I'll pin you on the wall got that?"

Luffy was on the ground sleeping making Kuroko sweet dropped, however she remember how he save them from the monster in the morning

'For a person with incredible strength , he not that bright' Kuroko replied

* * *

"What happened here?" Wannai stood shocked as Natsu room had fist prints on the wall, and around the window on the porch had black ashes

"I've been training all week so I can take down all the level 5" Natsu clench his fist with confidence, Wannai jumped when he made another fist on the wall "one of these days I'm gonna beat all the Level 5 in Academy City!"

"Really," Wannai asked, surprised by his confidents "Well I haven't seen the other, but Misaka is kind of strong..."

"So what, I don't care if It takes me a month, I'm gonna beat them and be the new Level 5" Natsu determined, Wannai felt a little warm, not just from his fire but , he may be clueless, but he looks like a guy who will never give up, her face was starting to get red

"_Why am I feeling like this?" _Wannai stated as Natsu notice this

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked she flinched as the dragon slayer touch her forehead, "Your burning up!"

Wannai couldn't think of what to do, as soon as Natsu touch her head with his hands she was starting to have swirls in her eyes, the only thing she did is send a massive kick to Natsu groin

* * *

Maaya, was surprise how Blazes room wasn't messy that's she was expecting, it wasn't clean but it was just average, after the two were settled, they both heard Natsu screaming in pain

"What did that idiot do this time" Blaze complained

"I think he probably enter into the bathroom while Wannai was changing" Maaya guessed by the noise

"Wait does that count as harassment?" Blaze asked "because Natsu not the person to be that perverted"

"Don't worry, Wannai's not the type of person to hold a grudge from something like that "Maaya answered as we heard banging from Luffy room, Kuroko was banging her head on the wall "I'm just hope that whoever attack our dorm, won't track us down"

"I don't know, I'm thinking that the terrorist might be aiming just for Tokyowadi dorm" Blaze comment, remembering the monster "You know I feel like I seen that monster before..."

Maaya wanted too replied something but was startle by Blaze outburst "ARGH! Now I remember their Burrowing Snagrets"

"Burrowing what?" Maaya question confused

"Burrowing Snagret" Blaze repeated "It from some game, it a part Egret and part snake, it burrows out of the ground and attacks it prey, but I doesn't make sense how it appeared"

"Maybe someone could have brought them back to life" Maaya suggest while unbuttoning dorm outfit "This is Academy City after all"

"Please, I doubt the board would do something that stupid" Blaze respond as he went in the kitchen setting something "If they made a machine to bring comic books or manga villians back to life"

"That true..." Maaya replied back she dropped her clothes on the ground, knowing she was getting dress, Blaze decide to stay in the kitchen "So you and your friends are new to Academy City?"

"Yeah, we just came here 4 days ago" Blaze answered, he then started feeling down mumbling "And I'm already people talking about me"

fortunately Maaya overheard his mumbled "Well rumors spread fast, "I never know that you have a disease so disturbing that it was banned"

The discussion interrupted by the light flickering off and on, before turning off the two could hear a certain Imagine breaker shouting

"DAMN MY LUCK!"

* * *

"I don't know Saten, I think we should wait for Misaka and Shirai?" Uiharu asked as she was setting the computer, after the Tokyowadi incident Uiharu got a message on her phone telling her that, their mission was complete and the next chapter opened

"Don't worry" Saten said as she got some popcorn and sat beside her "We'll give them the details later...the suspense is killing me"

"Alright" Uiharu response, she started the episode, the theme song started but it was still blank "Why is the opening still blank?"

"I guess copy rights?" Saten guessed as the two started watching

**The last we meet Touma he Index on the ground some blood on her back, and behind him was a red head man with a black robe**

**Stiyl: It looks like they did a really ugly number on them**

**Touma: But...why**

**Stiyl: First asked her reason for returning here. Perhaps she came back here to get something she left behind**

"That was Index hat, but how did they track it down" Saten

"remember what Index said? Her robes were like magic tracking device" Uiharu

"Ow I get it, Damn it so they must have track it back to his dorm!" Saten

**Touma 'she risk your own life to return, so that a total stranger wouldn't be involved' Damn it! (He angrily turned to Stiyl)**

**Stiyl: Now calm down , I wasn't the one who carved her up and I fairly sure that Kanzaki didn't mean to make such a mess, her habit is the Walking Church, surly it should of protect her from attacks**

**Touma: How could you... magic is just a Fairy tail and I don't put much stock in the magic society...(His fist clench) but you...you look human enough, don't you know the differences between right or wrong!**

"I agree with him...the girl come for the hood and then you bastard hunt her like dogs!" Saten

"Calm down Saten...maybe he just an Esper acting like a sorcerer" Uiharu

**Stiyl: if you finish with your lecture would you please step aside...I'm here for that**

**Touma: What?**

**Stiyl: the grimoire, the hundred important volumes inside Index you should be more careful, those books can be really dangerous**

**Touma: Stop screwing with me where those books are?!**

**Stiyl: Right there next to you inside her head...(Touma and the girls were shocked)**

"Wait she has thousands magic books, in her head?" Uiharu

"I can't tell if he serious or delusional" Saten

**Stiyl: Index is one of the few many with a photographic memory, she only has to see something once and it memorized, essentially her brain is like a library, she read them all, however even if she can't conduct magic she is harmless, and like I said since the those book are dangerous, we wouldn't want to land in the wrong hands**

"If those book were dangerous, how bad if one of the scientist would find her, they would have caused so much harm" Uiharu

**Touma: Damn you...WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! (Touma was about to punch the magician, but he tilted his head missing the fist)**

**Stiyl: I'm Stiyl Magnus, my magic name is Fortis931, we sorcerer don't generally give out our magic name, they limit our power, but when their spoken to another that limitation vanish,**

"What so great about a magic name?" Saten

**Stiyl: I spoke my name and among my kind their know as killers (On que Stiyl tossed his cigar Touma surprised as it started turning into giant flames)**

"I don't think Esper could do something like that" Saten

"I agree...this is a true sorcerer" Uiharu was scared

**The flames started gathering at the palm of his hands as Touma covered his head from the head **

**Touma: Impossible...this is magic? (He took a step back but notices his hand) 'it strong, but can my power stop it?'**

**Stiyl: Here I'll give you a little parting gift (Stiyl pulled his hand back as the flames turned to streams and shot it at Touma, Stiyl watch as the boy was engulf in flames**

"How come no one knows about this, I mean some of the neighbours could have heard that right?" Saten

"I don't know I hope Touma's okay" Uiharu

**Stiyl: I may have over done it a bit, not my cleanest work, but at least he couldn't survive a huge attack like that (He was about to walk to Index, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice)**

**Toum: ow really? (Style angrily turned to find Touma still on his feet his right hand stuck out in front)**

"Wow he amazing" Uiharu

"Yeah, he survives an attack like that!" Saten

**Touma: Geeze I'm an idiot there was no reason to be scared, I seen it work on magic before I broke her robes**

"Please don't bring that up" Uiharu 

**Stiyl: DAMN YOU! (He sends another flame attack, but Touma thrust his right hand canceling it out the girls could hear glass breaking when the flames disappeared) So I get it now, you must of destroy the walking church **

**"**Wow He looks piss" Saten

"Well to be honest I would be too if he hurt Index like that" Uiharu

**Stiyl: One of the four elements that make up the known world (Fire was starting to surround Stiyl) it has the power to give life and destroy it, it is fiercest, it is hungry, it is cruel (flames started to turned into a flaming monster)**

"Wow it so powerful!" Uiharu

"Magic does look dangerous dangerous" Saten

**Stiyl: this the witch hunter Innocentius also known as absolute destruction ( the monster lunged at Touma raising it flaming fist, however the boy dispelled it with ease,)**

"Silly man, no matter how many time you attack, that guy will always mess your illusion" Saten

"That being overdramatic" Uiharu

**To the three surprises, the flaming started to form behind Touma, the monster started forming a glowing red cross on his hands,**

**It was about to swing it to Touma but he blocked it with his right hand, but it was only blocking the attack **

**Touma: What? Why isn't my hand working?**

"It the flames, it keeps regenerate each time he negates it" Uiharu

**Index: Runes...(The four turned to shocked as Index eyes were open) they have been used in the magic tribe since the second century, there 24 letters signified secret knowledge and are the roots of old English**

"What happened to her?" Uiharu

"It like she in a different person," Saten

"who evers chasing her know she can be dangerous to other magical organization or something" Uiharu

**Index: Their cover on the walls, floor ceiling ...as long as their attiv- (Touma and the girls gasped as Stiyl step on her wound he watches helplessly as she shouted in pain)**

**Stiyl: Eliminating all the runes around here will be impossible... (His has one set of flames) Ashes to Ashes...dust to dust all I call upon thee, Squeamish Blood Rule!**

**Touma: DAMN... (He watches helplessly as Stiyl threw two streams of fire at him creating a huge explosion)**

"I think that the time when someone called Anti skill" Uiharu** "**But I doubt they would deal with someone who uses magic though"

"I hope Touma alright" Saten looking worried

**To Saten luck Touma was running down to the other floor surviving the fierce attack, he then slumped on the ground panting**

**Touma: That was too close (He still panting, until he notice some small papers planted everywhere)**

**All of sudden, Touma notice Innocentius behind him and started running, in fact he was trap by a corner so he had no choice, Touma ran pass the fire monster without breaking a sweet and jumped out of the way of the fist, however Touma accidentally jumped out of the building**

"Ouch that gotta hurt," Uiharu

"I like it how he thinks he super man that he can fly, how misfortunate is he?" Saten

"Why isn't Innocentius following him?" Uiharu

"I think the runes also limit where the beast could go" Saten

"How do you know that?" Uiharu

"Wild guess" Saten

**Touma struggled to get up after falling from his building but watch as the beast flailing about trying to get him**

**Touma: I should probably call someone (he looked at his phone, but it was broken by from this morning, he angrily threw it and stood up) There gotta be a phone somewhere**

**'I'm not running away..." Touma could remember this morning when Index quoted '_do really want to be drag down to the depts of hell with me?'_**

"I get it now; Index didn't want a stranger to be involved in the magic side...so she risks her life to stop a stranger from being involve" Saten

"I feel so awful" Uiharu crying "Misaka always saying that he always causing trouble...but in this case, He didn't do anything wrong,"

**Touma: 'I've gotten myself into a huge mess, all for a girl I just met this morning (he clench his fist in anger, meanwhile outside the dorm Stiyl looked at Index feeling a bit guilt he was about to touch her until the ceiling sprinkler went on)**

**Stiyl: He really thinks that this will stop Innocentius? (He grumbled) I'm soaked in the rain because he wanted to play firefighter! (He turned when he heard the elevator, coming out was a very pissed out Touma) what happen to Innocentius?**

**Touma: That was close...for a second they're I thought it almost got me; good thing you didn't carved the runes**

**Stiyl: You idiot it fire burns 3000 digress, a little shower won't put out his flames**

**Touma: Yeah I know, but that wasn't the idea though, you know it rude to plaster paper on the walls (Stiyl realized that the runes would get soaked, but felt relief when the fire was coming right behind**

**Stiyl: (He started laughing) Nice try, but it not like I written in toilet paper, a little water is not going to dissolve them (The monster raised it fire fist at Touma engulfing in flames, but to their surprise Touma easily negate it with his right hand)**

**Touma: of course the paper didn't dissolve... the ink your problem it tends to run when it get wet**

"Score one to the science side" Saten

**Stiyl: I need to find Innocentius, (He was started to look around but with no luck)**

**Touma: Now then sorcerer (Touma took two steps towards him)**

**Stiyl: Ash...to Ashes (Touma then started to clench his fist as he started sprinting) Dust to dust... (Stiyl was trying to attack but his power wasn't working)**

**Touma: 'alright Index...I made my decision...I don't want to be drag into hell...so that leads me with one choice (he got closer to Stiyl his fist raised)...I'll free it from it clutches...using THIS!**

And with that Touma struck Stiyl In the face, the magician was sent flying and landed on the ground out cold from his punch

"That amazing" Uiharu

"Yeah it like he's the hero who saving a young girl from an evil wizard" Saten

"That being a little dramatic...but still how should we tell Kuroko and Misaka about this, they won't believe us?"

"We can show them the clip at judgment office" Uiharu

**Back in the video, Misaka watch as Anti skill were securing the dorm where the fire is**

**: Sissy? (Misaka turned to find Kuroko beside her)**

"Even Kuroko's in it!" Uiharu and Saten

**Kuroko: I know there was no way you kept late for remedial class, you must be on a pleasuring night walk**

**Misaka: Please exactly what part of this think I'm on a nightly walk**

**Kuroko: I can answer that easily, this place is not your route home from school**

**Misaka: (She grunted before noticing her armband) Anyway, why are you here?**

**Kuroko: I'm for Judgment businesses, something strange going and I came to investigate... the fire was not natural; it must be done by psychic ability**

"Not to be rude, but boy she wrong" Saten

**Touma and Index luckily escape Anti Skill, because they might question about where did Index came from, and probably arrest her.**

**Touma: (He place her on a bench steadily, he then looked at the head gear in hand) 'that should keep them from using it like a tracking device' (he then looked at Index feeling guilty) 'right now I need to get her to a hospital'**

**Touma: But then what? I doubt she has no place to go**

**Index: (she slowly opened her eyes, notice him) T-t-Touma? Is something wrong? You look so tired and pale**

**Touma: You're worried about me? We need to do something about your injuries!**

**Index: I'll be alright...really...it not that bad (Index was about to fall, if Touma haven't caught her in time)**

**Touma: What about the books you got in your head, is there any magic that could heal injuries?**

**Index: Yes there is**

**Touma: Well let use it**

**Index: you couldn't perform (Index was struggling with the wound on her back) even if I taught you the spell, and perform it every last detail...your power were cancel**

**Touma: Damn... (He clenches his fist) It always comes back to my stupid right hand!**

**Index: It not just that? Your esper power would interfere with the spell (Touma and the two girls were confused) Some esper were born with their psychic ability and some develop over time...magic isn't a power one to be born with, it something that is learned, it was created by people who saw esper powers and desire powers of their own, magic and psychic ability neutral exclusive**

"So people outside Academy City use magic because they saw esper using power?" Saten

"And Academy City knows nothing about this magic side and maybe the woman who attack underground mall..." Uiharu

"She was a magician!" Saten "But it doesn't seem fair though"

"What do you mean?" Uiharu

"We see psychic power all the time in Academy City...and yet we think magic is some kind of fairy tale," Saten

"Yeah...I wonder what would happen if and esper battle a sorcerer?"

**Touma: So that mean all the student who live here, focusing on their ability**

**Index: right...they can't use magic**

**Touma: Damn it! (He fell to his knees) it seems so unfair! We have a city full of talent students, and they can't use magic (he then started to have an idea) wait if student who don't have esper powers, can they do magic?...**

**Touma and Index headed to a nearby apartment he started ringing the door bell with an unconscious Index on his back , he started to ring the door bell a couple of time , but nothing happening**

**Touma: It would be my rotten luck that she asleep, guess I have to be more aggressive (with all strength he can Touma kick the door only to hurt his foot)**

**: Yes, yes I'm coming, and no use banging like that, if you haven't notice yet it a very sturdy door, good to keeping sales men (The door opened to find a young girl wearing a pink bunny Pj's) Kamijou? What are you doing, you're not doing a job as a door to door salesmen?**

**Touma: What kind of salesmen carries a sister on his back when he out of his round? Listen my friend and I are in a bit of trouble do you think we can come inside. Thank you we'd appreciate (He walked in ignoring the girl who was shock, she quickly went to her room and started cleaning up fast)**

"Um isn't it weird that a young girl living by herself, with cigars and wine in her living room?" Saten

"I'll look her up tomorrow" Uiharu

**: Sorry the place is a mess I wasn't expecting company (Once the space was clear, Touma put Index to the ground) Wow, what happened to her? Poor thing**

**Touma: I'm in a little trouble... (Before Touma could answer Index started glowing surprising) Whats going on**

**Index: urgent warning read to chapter 2 verse 6, excessive lost of blood as result in significant completion of life force as in result, Johns Pen has been audio activated**

"You know, she kind of scary when she acts like that, but what is this Johns Pen?" Saten

**Index: I run calculation base on heart rate and external blood loss, data indicates that no change in statues... I will only have 15 minutes before my body is un limited life-force, results that I will perish, I would appreciate if you follow my steps for my survival**

**Touma: Listen, you do whatever she tell you, while I go call an ambulance, please you have to save her, before she lose conscious, she a sister and only we can help her!(he girl let out scared nod, he then looked at Index) Is there anything I could do to hep you?**

**Index: No there is not...unfortunately under the circumstantial the option for you to vacate this place , you present will cause interference , if you remain, your power will cancel out the spell (Touma looked at his hand in anger)**

**: Um did I hear her right, did the sister say something about recovery magic?**

**Touma: She did... (Touma stood and turned away) please...take good care of her (Before the girl could say, Touma ran off as far away as possible,)**

"I also feel sorry for Touma, his right hand can only cancel esper and magic ability, so he wouldn't be much help" Uiharu

"He going through all that, and adding Misaka and Kuroko, adding insult to injuries" Saten

**The screen ended as a mystery figure watch the boy run from a top of a building**

"That was really amazing" Saten stretch her arms after the ending theme went on, "Who never knew that Sorcerer were once people who watch esper"

"Touma really has so much stress in him" Uiharu said sadly "He had to deal with being chase by thugs, fighting Misaka, and dealing with a magician" Saten stood silent, she wanted to say something but felt the best to save it for later

"Here the next clue" Uiharu started reading "To get Episode 3 go to the place you already been and find a 11-year-old" This got the two girls confused by the riddle

* * *

**Thank you for viewing and pleases review the second part will be uploaded soon **


	10. Day 7: Festival and Ambush Part 1

**Hey Guys I'm back for another Episode of A certain scientific railgun: Blaze edition**

* * *

Day 7

Luffy, Natsu and Blaze were outside, all three of them a good sleep despite having Touma dorm was shouting all night

Blaze and Luffy didn't have any problems with there girls; Kuroko didn't mind Luffy sleeping on the floor, and Luffydidn't mind her unpleasant dream talking either, and Blaze and Maaya slept like nothing happen.

Natsu also had a good sleep, but his crotch still stings from Wannai kick, she apologies for it, she knows thatNatsu could be dense and say thing that are suggestive

"Man what a night!" Natsu said, stretching

"What were you two doing last night?" Blaze asked, remembering the loud scream last night

"Ow, um Wannai though I was saying something wrong and kicked m, but I let it in...For 2 minute, what you guys?" Natsu asked turning to the two

"Well to be honest I thought some of the Tokyowadi students would be sucked ups, but Maaya not that kind" Blaze said "and maybe, just maybe she might be the one who wrote the note to me"

"You think so?" Natsu asked, before he could answer back Blaze notice a certain boy rustling on the grass

"Touma?" The boys said in shocked, Touma weakly stood up, with a three marks on his face, "Why are you sleeping on the ground?"

"Well...I happened to walk in my room with Index, Misaka, and Misaki changing, Misaki didn't mind but Index started biting my head, while Zapper gave me thunder punch to the cheeks, but when I finally got Index off of my head, I got dropped kicked by Kuroko sending me off my balcony"

The boys turned to each and then started laughing, "IT NOT THAT FUNNY!" Touma snapped

"Man you've been in a lot of stress, and it only morning" Blaze said until he got an idea "I know, how about you come with us to the bathhouse, you know like a guys out sort of thing"

"That not a bad idea" Touma stretch his back "I need to relax after that drama in my own dorm with three girls, hey where are your roommates?"

"Ow Wannai and Maaya went to meet with Kongou" Natsu explained "and since we have the rest of the day off, we decide to go to the bathhouse, you know just us guys "

"And after will get some meat "Luffy mouth was watering

"Is that all you think about" Touma replied

"That all Luffy thinks about," Blaze replied knocking his head but didn't get her attention

"Why are we standing around here for, let's go" Natsu shouted as the man started walking away

* * *

In Sakugawa Middle school Uiharu was called down by her one of her teacher Daigo, while she was walking down, she remember about Episode 2 last night, she was wondering if Index would be alright, once she entered the room she sat down across from her teacher

"That was some earthquake last night, is your dorm damage at all" Daigo asked

"No, we were fine..." Uiharu answered "Our place didn't shake that much"

"Hmm, that strange considering you're in district seven" Daigo though what she said, but shook it off "Sorry for asking about that, I call you here to meet our new student..."

The door opened as Uiharu quickly stood up to notice a girl the same age as Uiharu with short dark hair, few strands on her left

"This is Erii, Haruue our transfer student and your new roommate" This got Uiharu startled but kept calm, she look at her arm band, and grinned "Y-y-yes I'll do my best!"

The girl felt less nervous when she saw Uiharu friendly smile

* * *

The boys made to their way to the bathhouse, and were in the change room

"Ow man I can't wait to relaxes in the hot tub" Touma replied putting his shirt and pants in the basket "After a whole morning of misfortune, it great to kick back and relax"

The minute Touma said that he notice a familiar yellow spikey guy in the bathhouse, the guy notice him as well his eyes widen.

"YOU!" The two shouted in unison, this got Blaze, Natsu and Luffy confused "You know him Touma?"

Shiage was surprised to see Blaze, Natsu, and Luffy here as well before he could answer; Touma waved his hands in front of him

"Look I know we came to a bad start when we first meet," Touma stated remembering how he defeated him back in the Skillout uprising, Shiage remember that as well and would be angry at him...

"Well what happens, happens "Shiage said blankly, "you were right at the time anyway", after they introduce themselves, the boys started relaxing, well Natsu and Luffy were splashing some water at each other

"So what happen to you guys after the Skillout uprising," Touma asked curios

"We manage to escape Anti Skill, and decide to depart, I got design for one of the Dark Organization ITEM" Shiage explained

"ITEM? What kind of person name an Organization like that" Blaze asked

"Don't underestimate them," Shiage warned "There by far the most powerful group in the Dark side of Academy City with four level 4 and the 4th rank Lev-"Without warning Touma and Blaze covered his mouth however Natsuoverheard it

"So Mugino is a level 5, huh?" Natsu said with a grin, his fist engulfed in flames and before anyone could stop him he bolted out of the room, Blaze and Touma sighed

"What up with him?" Shiage asked confused by why Natsu ran out, when he mention Level 5

"You find out" Blaze and Touma said together as a couple of seconds they said that a punch can be heard off-screen and an unconscious Dragon slayer flung in the boy dorm, Shiage quickly ran towards him

"Natsu! Are you alright, answer me?" He tried to shake him, but he still unconscious, Blaze and Touma sweet dropped

* * *

After the drama this morning Misaka and Kuroko and Yoshika joined Uiharu and Saten as they both headed toUiharu dorm and with her is the transfer student,

"I would like to introduce Erii Haruue, Erii these are my friends, Misaka, Kuroko, Saten and Yoshika" Uiharuexplained

"Nice to meet you Erii, um if you don't mind by asking" Saten replied as between the four girls and Uiharu and Erii were a huge amount of boxes "Why all your stuff is just sitting there?"

"Ow yeah, " Uiharu remember "You see while picking up Erii, we got the call that movers were already here with her things

"It seems kind of inconsiderate for the movers to just drop them here" Misaka replied

"Well we can't leave them all sitting here" Saten replied, Kuroko touch a bunch of them making it disappeared, shocking Yoshika

"What? Where did they go?" Yoshika asked

"I don't like to bragged" Kuroko said confident "but there not many teleporters that have the same rank as me in the city"

"Wow I never seen a teleporter before" Erii replied amazed by her ability, this was also Yoshika first time seeingKuroko power

"Okay, let get unpacking" Misaka replied as the girl started organizing the rooms, it last not that long al the boxes were neatly folded

"Thank you all" Erii bowed to them "I really appreciate all the help"

"It nothing really, since we finish early, so how about we have some fun" Misaka offered

"I agree" Uiharu was about to suggest something to do, but Kuroko interrupted

"Don't get to exited Uiharu" Kuroko snapped "You forgot that we have a conference"

"What conference?" Saten asked

"Judgement and Anti-Skill are meeting this afternoon, It probably about the incident yesterday" The girls minusHaruue remember the tragedy yesterday.

"Y-y-yeah we have to go" Uiharu said sadly, Yoshika notice this and got an idea, to make her feel better "I know, how about Misaka, Saten and I show Haruue around"

"You took the words right out of my mouth" Saten replied

"B-b-but , I really wanted t show her around" Uiharu said to Saten

"It would be fine, well meet up with you guys later" Uiharu feel disappointed, but at the same time she didn't had a choice "O-o-okay, but Saten promise me something...no matter if it a joke or not swear you don't flip up Haruueskirt"

"...Why would I do something like that?" Saten said more clueless than Touma and Luffy

* * *

Back at the Bathhouse Shiage explained to them how he got to be one ITEM lackey, it was interested Touma, he must have figured out back at the Skillout Uprising , that he use his ability to save them instead.

"What about you been up to Touma?" Shiage asked

"Nothing special, high school life," Touma said, not wanted to tell him about living with three girls,

"Really" Shiage replied as they watch Luffy spraying water on Natsu trying to wake him up "I've heard that there have been some massive creatures that destroyed Tokyowadi and the Garden of Learning, "

"It true," Luffy answered butting in their conversation "We were there at the Midspring festival; there were two bird head snakes"

"You're saying that a monster with a body of a snake, and a head of a bird?" Shiage repeated, really puzzled by the way he described.

On que Natsu finally wake up after Luffy punched his stomach "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"He had no other choice," Blaze said "You really need to stop randomly lunging yourself to each Level 5 you meet"

"First of I haven't challenge all of the them," Natsu said "And second, Mugino isn't here"

"Ow Mugino is in the hospital" this got everyone to look at Shiage dumbstruck, "EHH!"

"What happen to her?" Natsu shouted, jumping on his feet Shiage shush him, he didn't hope the other couldn't hear his outburst

"They infiltrated a facility last night hoping to find the master mind behind the earthquakes" He explained to them, "but a man single handle defeat Kinuhata, Frenda and Mugino, without breaking a sweet"

Natsu angrily clench his fist, "Wait till I get my hands on that bastard!"

"I wouldn't count on it" Shiage "You should seen him, he had no esper ability and there was no capacity down, he just knock them out with ease, dodging Mugino beams"

Luffy, who wasn't paying attention at all stomach rumbled, "I'm hungry..." the other sweet dropped by his lack of focus

"Anyway, how about joining us for the Hanabi Festival" Shiage offered, Touma and the other agreed, while Natsuwas still thinking about that person that harmed Mugino.

* * *

Sarub was in the middle of a bunch of unconscious thug their weapons and guns shattered and broken

"Man, what a pain, and I though you guys would step up your game" Sarub replied bored, all of a sudden he detect a vibration in his pocket and grab his phone, "Hello...?"

"I've been expecting you Sarub, are the others around?" a female voice said on the other side

"Well Elina and Rapter are at the seven mist mall," Sarub explain "Rapter needs some new clothes after the dilemma Last night"

"We'll tell them that we've locate the child error, and more importance, the Heartless and Imagine Breaker will be there, I want you to capture them, and feel free to kill anybody that gets in your way"

"Alright, I tell them..." Sarub replied "Where are they"

"According to Rotom, they all going to meet at the Academy City Firework display, you may want to prepare for the assault"

"Right, well I see you then, Therestina," He said before he hang up and walked away from the ally

* * *

It was getting dark, but the colorful light glimmer in the streets of the firework Festival. People were crowding around playing games, eating and enjoying the festival

The boys were at the entrance wait for Kinuhata, Frenda and Rikou who were getting dress. Shana decided too, visits Mugino and told them that Yoshika was with Misaka and the other

"Where the hell are they" Luffy grumbled "I'm still hungry, and their delicious food over there"

"We need to wait until the girls shows up" Blaze said looking around, stand of restaurant, made Luffy and Natsumouth water "For a festival, it seems kind of packed

"I'm just hoping that my rotten luck wouldn't ruin this" Touma replied, Shiage couldn't agree more, ever since the boys walked he witness Touma luck, he tripped on a can landing on a woman who was with her boyfriend which ended up the ready to kill him if it weren't Luffy and Natsu beating him,

"Don't worry Touma; I'm sure that all this will be great after a rough morning" Shiage comfort him,

"Natsu!" The boys turned to find the three girls in their Yukata Kinuhata had orange, Rikou had purple and Frenda had green "I'm so glad you can come with us"

"Are you kidding" Natsu replied not surprised that Frenda grab his arm "I'm all fired up, let get this started!"

Rikou had a modern tone on her face while Natsu, Frenda and Luffy started heading to one of the stands. "So Rikou where do you want to go?" Shiage asked

"I don't know...as long as I'm with you" Shiage blushed and walked away leaving Blaze, Touma and Kinuhata left

"Well that leaves the three of us," Touma said, Blaze notice a certain someone in the distance

"Um... Touma, you might wanna hide" Blaze warned, as Touma also detect Misaka and Kuroko and without warning, Touma started running to the bathroom, hoping to stay there all day,

"What wrong with him?" Kinuhata said breaking the silent

"Like I said, he had a rough morning" Blaze answered, "Anyway we shouldn't be left out, where do you want to go?"

"Why not super there" Kinuhata points to a stand involving a ring toss, the two walked towards it and pay the owner

Kinuhata starts as she tossed one of the rings but failed to get them in the bottle, tried again "A shit..." the second time it fell between two bottles not counting "ow, come on, why doesn't that super count!"

Blaze could figure out that Kinuhata was looking at the Teddiursa plush toy, thinking that Blaze grab the last ring and tossed it to her surprise it knocked the ring Kinuhata thrown and they both landed in one bottle.

The guy gave Blaze the plush toy, who turns and gives it to Kinuhata "W-wh-why are you giving it too me"Kinuhata flustered by the toy

"Well I notice that you had your eye on it" Blaze answered truthfully, Kinuhata felt warm in her mind, which is something she hasn't felt before

"So I was wondering" Blaze said as they were both eating a crepe "Shiage said that you guys were beaten by a guy"

Kinuhata was startled "Wait how did yo? Hamazaru!" she cursed herself to give the boy a serious beating

"Anyway" Blaze continued "it kind of ironic, yesterday someone has invaded Tokyowadi, and the Garden of Learning, Touma told me that there a dark Organization called CRIME, their after someone with a unique ability, you wouldn't know anything about it?"

"No," Kinuhata answered "I haven't heard about this group, but I have to say I was super shock that the guy took out Mugino"

"Touma said that CRIME knows how to counter every Esper in Academy, even 2 level 5" Blaze explained, Kinuhata was wondering about it, vision of last night appeared , she actually jumped when they were facing that monster.

"That strange..." Kinuhata thought were interrupted "What the matter?"

"Why are there trucks doing in the festival" Kinuhata turned to find 3 trucks that said MARS "Whatever their objected is it not something to do with the festival"

Kinuhata was in thought about what had happened this past week, between the earthquakes and the giant Burrowing Snagret that appearing, her mind was yet again episodic when she notice an odd circle carved on the ground

"Something feels off..."Blaze said reading her mind they both notice a guy walking in the crowd

"IT HIM!" Kinuhata shouted loud but soft, as she points to the man "That the guy that super beat us" before Blaze could asked Kinuhata already left

"Hey, wait!" Blaze ran after her, weaving her way through the crowd.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Judgment office Konori was tiredly on the computer, after the conference she felt something was off, so instead of joining the others in the festival she stayed inside.

"Maybe I should have gone" She regretted "But something isn't right about this" She suddenly catch her eye. "Hold on...AIM Diffusion"

As soon as Konori clicked it, the computer started glitching Konori had to step back as she notice the screen shows a certain face on the screen "AH, ha, ha, ha! How naughty of you too sniff your business where it doesn't belong,"

When the computer went blank, Konori quickly got her phone and was about to call Kuroko, but the phone gone dead "What the hell is going on here?"

* * *

Kuroko, Misaka, Uiharu, Saten, Haruue and Yoshika watched the fireworks enjoying themselves, the fireworks were glimmering in the sky the explosive startled Haruue,

"Are you okay Haruue?"Uiharu asked she notice her friend clenching her charm

"ow, nothing...it just It reminds me of someone, a friend of mine" Haruue whispered, she then turned around and walked away

"Haruue?" Saten worried about Uiharu friend, Misaka and Yoshika notice the three walking out "I wonder where they going?"

"Finally they left us alone together" Kuroko grabbed her saviours arm. Yoshika giggled as she watches as Misakatries to get the teleporter off of her

However they stopped when they heard a cell phone, Kuroko took out her phone but it was off "That strange,"

"Um Yoshika," Misaka called her "I think that your cell phone" Yoshika embarrass, grabbed it from her pocket and picked up "Hello?"

"Yoshika...! I finally caught you!" Yoshika flinched by her outburst,

"Shana?" Yoshika asked confused by the panting sound on the other end "What going on and why are you running?"

"Never mind that! You need to get out of there now!" Misaka and Kuroko were confused by what she means as they can hear her outburst "Index just informed a magic barrier just formed around Academy City, you need to tell Touma about this!"

Meanwhile Haruue stopped near a bench but still standing, Uiharu and Saten behind her looking worried "Where are you? Where have you gone?"

"Haruue whats wrong" Uiharu asked still worried, as she turned to the two, Saten notice her eyes glassily like she was possesses

"What does it look like; she wants to reunite with her friend"

All of a sudden, a certain red hair man, wearing a black robe, came behind Haruue. Before Saten and Uiharu who remembers the familiar guy in the 2nd Episode of A certain Magical Index, could warn her, the magician covered her mouth with his hand

"Haruue!" Uiharu shouted as she was about to run up to her but Saten stopped her by grabbing her arm

"I wouldn't take another step...unless you want your friend to die" Stiyl warned startling the two esper,

"What do you want with Haruue!?" Saten said coldly knowing about how Stiyl harmed Index

"This isn't your concern," Stiyl replied but cut off by Uiharu

"What do you mean it not our concern?!" She snapped "Haruue is our friend! And I want to know why you want her!"

Stiyl sighs in defeat; there was no point to reason with espers "Fine, I'll make this quick and simple...your friends here has been targeted by a magician"

The two girls were shocked; they both looked at Haruue who was scared why would a magician want to take her away?

"Don't worry...I'll be in her care for the time being," Stiyl replied as he plastered a rune card on her shirt, and then throw one to Uiharu

"Um what are these?" Saten asked taking a good look at the cards

"Runes... as long as you have them on, you are the only person she'll see and she'll see yo-"All of a sudden the place started to shake this time, the earthquake almost knocked the girls off their feet

"Damn it they already attacking" Stiyl cursed as he heard a familiar cracking noise, Uiharu and Saten notice a lamp pose about to fall on both of them

Saten covered Uiharu hoping to endure the lamp, but a flame attack pushed the lamp just in time. "Are you okay?" Saten asked uncovered her

"Yeah I'm alright" Uiharu replied, they turned to find that Stiyl was gone with Haruue "Why is a sorceress chasingHaruue?"

"Who knows "Saten replied, putting her finger on her chin pondering "and why is that scum bag want to protect her?"

"Let go find her, fast!" Uiharu hesitated as she grabbed Saten and ran out,

* * *

All of a sudden the three girls felt an earthquake, much bigger than the others Kuroko, Misaka and Yoshika held onto the bars

"Whats going on?" Yoshika shouted by the noise

"Another earthquake?!" Misaka shouted, in that moment Yoshika could sense a magic aura coming from the bottom

"LOOK OUT!" Yoshika quickly pushed Misaka and Kuroko out of the way, as a giant yellow pillar came out of the ground where they were

"What the hell is that" Misaka yelled shocked to find a yellow pillar coming out of nowhere, Kuroko notice the ground below them is breaking so she grabbed Yoshika and Misaka arms and all three of them disappear just in time as the whole area was destroyed

They reappear on top of the steps panting Misaka just realized that Saten and Uiharu weren't there "Where are they?!"

Before they could figure out another rumbling sound can be heard as another pillar popped out at the bottom of the festival this time it was red.

"Great, someone knows were here!" Kuroko cursed "it might be the same person who terrorise our dorm"

"Well whoever is causing this should be here, come on!" Misaka quickly to where the direction where Uiharu andSaten went

"Sissy, wait!" Kuroko ran after her to catch up, leaving Yoshika alone, she was about to follow her but stopped when she heard fast footsteps behind her, she quickly turned to find Maaya panting "Awatsuki? What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Wannai, she disappeared!" Awatsuki answered "We were about to head home until an earthquake started, something knocked both of us unconscious and when I woke up she was gone!"

The two were startled as another pillar appeared on the other opposite side this time it was light blue, the three pillars like a triangle started glowing their colors

* * *

Touma who was sitting down with Shiage, Luffy, and Natsu while Frenda and Rikou were playing another game all notice the three pillars glowing this got many people startled.

The pillars shot a beam, the red shot fire, the yellow shot electricity and the blue one shot ice, as the three beams hit each other forming a huge sphere

"What going on?" Natsu asked, as Shiage notice Rikou tripping while trying to flee she was right under the sphere

"RIKOU!" Without warning Shiage ran up to her friend and covered her up

Rikou notice this and blushed "Why? Hamazaru" the boy didn't answer he just held her up his chest, the sphere started to glow above the air.

Touma quickly run towards the two at the same time the magical sphere then hastily went down towards the three the boy quickly thrust his hand up in the air as the sphere touches his hand the sphere turned into a glob as a huge explosion blinded everyone.

Yoshika and Maaya went near the other "Where is Touma?"

The dust clear up as they all notice Touma standing on his feet with his hands in the air, Shiage was still coveringRikou but become aware of the sphere gone and the boy that defeated him in the Skillout uprising just saved him and his friend

Everyone around him were astonish by the boy who stopped the sphere from destroying the festival

"How did he do that?" Frenda broke the silent, Shiage stood up shocked same with Rikou but her face didn't show it

"H-h-how did you..." Shiage was lost with words, Touma sighs as he shows his hand that negate the attack

"My hand cancels out any supernatural power, both esper and magicians, however the databank can't find my ability so that why I was classed a level 0" Touma explained

"Thanks man" Shiage replied understanding "If it weren't for you we would have been gone"

"Hamazaru" Rikou mumbled, Yoshika quickly ran up to the three and the other followed "Touma there a magician in the City that capture Wannai!"

"Magician?" Maaya asked confused

"There a magician?" Rikou asked confused as well "I thought magic doesn't exist"

"Then how do you explain this" Touma points to the pillars "This isn't some type of esper doing, even if they have an ability to manipulate iron"

"So you're saying that a magician was the one that caused those Pillars?" Shiage replied, "But why are they attacking us for?"

"I don't know myself" Touma said truthfully "But don't worry I'll find you friend and bring her back" Natsu clench his fist, while he and Luffy ran off

"Wait, where did Blaze and Kinuhata go?" Yoshika asked first Haruue, Saten, and Uiharu, then Wannai and now Blaze and Kinuhata, whoever responsible must have kidnapped his friends and for that conclusion Touma ran out.

Little do they know a woman with bagged eyes notice the whole thing.

* * *

**Thank you for viewing and pleases review the second part will be uploaded soon **


End file.
